


You Get me

by GilmoreGirlsRoganAlways2016



Series: You Get Me [2]
Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Caroline & Mitchum had a history destroyed by a lie shira told, Developing Family Relationships, Drama, F/M, Jenny's divorce, Jenny/Jess Marino endgame, Jess/Rory-history, Life and Death Brigade - Freeform, Misunderstanding, No forester children, Odette/Logan -History, Odette/Tristan Endgame, Pre during and post AYITL, Rogan, Romance, Rory creates a relationship with her father's family with Logan & Mitchums help, Rory/Logan endgame, Shira affair drama, Some Humor, Strobe had a sister, friendships, life as a journalist, life in london, mother/daugher drama, uncovered truths-Lorelai's lies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 22:47:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 30,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8866435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GilmoreGirlsRoganAlways2016/pseuds/GilmoreGirlsRoganAlways2016
Summary: Rory hit a rough patch seven years post graduation. Her mother's belief play a role it why it happened. What has Rory knows since sophomore year of college. What has Lorelai denied. Despite his own life Logan's been Rory best friend for the last five years. They both want more again but that both have things the need to sort out first.  Difficult times for Rory bring that together, working through them makes them strong. Support come from all directions even the most unlikely. Rogan





	1.  Chapter 1: Putting it all on the Line

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2 will be posted tomorrow. I planned to get it out tonight but my other story got on a role with three chapters that just came one. I working on finding a what to end Chapter 14 and it took an interesting twist on my that I felt I could not leave readers hanging with the first... the second chapter gave me direct for Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This might still be grammatically edited down the line so be kind.   
> Rory's calls Logan when she figures out she's come out of manic state... what does she regret? What does Logan do with little through and get Matchup, reticently behind at one point. Ending of the chapter jumps four months in time.

**Chapter 1: Putting it all on the Line**

Logan had received the text from Rory around 5am that morning. It had come after a night of regret for her. She hadn't known how she ended up in Philly or Jess's apartment. The text Logan received at led to him calling Rory. It didn't take long for him to figure out that she was at the tale end of a manic episode. Rory had turned 29 in October. She was 7 year out of college while at 31 Logan was 8 years post Yale. After the proposal the two went separate directions for almost 2 year. As the end of the campaign trial was coming up for Rory she found herself in the same city as Logan, Boston.  After two years on his own, his company merged with Huntzberger Publishing group. His partners sold their shares completely to Logan. They all has separate reason for taking that deal as opposed to the other option that Mitchum had presented them with at the time. At that time five years ago, Logan was getting ready to head off to London for an unknown about of time. He and Rory had gotten to clear the air about the day of her graduation. They'd agreed to friendship at that particular point in each of their lives. In truth both knew they still loved the another, but Rory's career was just starting she needed to give it a shot. Even regardless of the fact that Lorelai pressured Rory that career for Gilmore women must come first. Logan settled for friendship willingly still being in love with Rory because he couldn't let himself or Rory make the same mistakes again. He needed to let her find her way in the world of journalism on her own merit. It's what she wanted, but Logan let her know if she every needed a job one would always be there for her. If she ever needed him he's always be there for her.

Logan still remembered when Rory was first diagnosed with Bi-polar disorder. It had been not long after the first LDB event that he's brought Rory to in her sophomore year. Her relationship with Dean had ended in a very harsh manner. While Rory would later admit she never should have gotten back with Dean to begin with she figured out it happened out of guilt or Dean had guilt tripped her into making it happen. Rory's one night affair had been the motivation behind her choice to fall for the guilt trip.  Logan's mind drifted back to the 5:15 am phone he made.

**-Flashback 5:15 AM March 1st, 2014 4 hours earlier-**

Odette, the woman who'd been shoved into his life by his mother was gone in Paris. She was set to be back with her parents for some kind of family dinner between theirs and the Hunztberger's today. Logan knew he'd have to talk to Mitchum today as early has he could, but first he needed to call Rory back.

**Text to Logan- I really don't know what I did tonight. I woke up in Philly. Things have been complicated Logan. Is there any way could meet me in Hamburg? I have an assignment. I can't get out of it at this point. I know Dr. Teasdale still has my file as a therapist. _I_ s there any way that you could get her to put me back on an anti-depressant. Mom had me taken off again by sending me to a new therapist that I don't trust Logan. **

Logan couldn't have read the text more than once before he picked up his phone dialing Rory's number. They'd been good friends. Both hoped to be more again when the time was right. Logan was unwilling to make the engagement to Odette public. He didn't actual propose to her they'd been told by their parents it was time to make it officially after the felt they gave the pair time to get to know one another. This had happened 3 months earlier. Logan still wouldn't officially ask for Odette's hand but he didn't have much leverage to stand up to Mitchum. He'd slowly become more vocal since that day he told Odette to buy herself a ring with his card. That was as far he was willing to go until he could sort the matter out and get completely out of the deal.

"Hello," said Rory.

"Hi, Ror," said Logan. "Be honest with me how you are really?"

"I don't know; I really don't," said Rory. "Last thing I remember is being in Stars Hollow fighting with mom over her setting me up with this new therapist in Hartford who advocates therapy and life style change instead of anti-depressants. I'm bipolar Logan and I remember what the therapist in New Haven said about that. Mom thinks I'm over reacting."

"What were you taking?" asked Logan. "I can get in touch with the therapist here in London that you saw during the time you spend here with me your senior year."

"Eventually they want be to go back to Zoloft but for now it been recommended I go onto citalopram that is better known as Celexa," said Rory. "They think I might have had a manic episode. I haven't been diagnosed with Manic depression but it not completely unlikely I could get one when not being treated with anti-depressants. "

"Call in authorization for me to pick it up, Ace," said Logan. "I'll meet you in Hamburg as soon as I can. I need to handle something here. This situation with Odette is going to end now. Right now it's better you and I remain friends at least until you feel more stable Rory. I love you I want to try again. So let me handle the mess my parents have made of my personal life. I believe I can really get through to my dad. I'll come meet you out in Hamburg at the Hotel Fresena Im Dammtorpalais then you can come back to London with me. Ror you need stability and a therapist you trust right now. Let yourself get back on track. There always the London time job waiting you if you want it. Be in a good place when we go back in 5 months for your mom and Luke's wedding. And I do mean we, because we can figure out when we change things between now and then."

"What about the situation with Jess," said Rory? "I regret that I let that happen at all but I can't face him. I was so erratic last night. He didn't seem to notice a single issue with my behavior. He doesn't know about the bipolar depression. Even before I was diagnosed that behavior last night what I remember of it wasn't normal Logan."

"You still seem a little out of it Ace," said Logan. "But I was around long enough and saw what it was like the last time Lorelai made this attempt."

"I love my mom, and well I could use her suppose her idea of it isn't helping me out at all," said Rory. "She didn't like my last therapist. I didn't have a huge issues switching as she was a partner of who I initial went there to see. The appointments mom set up without consulting me as an adult that bothers me. The ignoring the fact that I have a kind of depression that means I have to be on anti-depressants that bothers me too. That mom would set me up with a therapist who doesn't believe in use of medicine to treat depression bothers me."

"Hang in there Ace, I will be in Hamburg as soon as I can," said Logan. "Focus on your work assignment. Call Dr. Teasdale's office and authorize me to pick up the new prescription I can bring it with me."

"Thank you Logan," said Rory. "See you when you get here. I still love you too. But your right I need to find my stability on Celexa first. But I have another favor; I like us to work back toward more than friends, would you be willing to do what we did in college and come to some of the sessions with Dr. Teasdale with me?"

"Rory I will do whatever you need me to," said Logan. "Will you come back to London with me and stay at my place?"

"Yes, I want to get back what we lost, when I said no," explained Rory. "And we've talked about what happened my graduation day."

-End Flashback-

The initial plan had been for Logan to work remotely from his apartment so he'd be there to greet Odette. It had been Mitchum's plan. Mitchum felt when he told the women to back off time would allow Logan to see things their way. In truth certain facts could sway Mitchum against the dynastic plan. He didn't have the massive hang-ups about Rory that Shira did. Mitchum did a little digging after Shira questioned who Rory's father was. He never shared what he found with his wife. The only remaining concern was about Rory letting Logan in completely. He saw ways that might occur. He knows what it would take for him to start believing that Rory was working on it. Mitchum was nearly certain he knew what cause her to keep his son at arm's length near the end of her college. Mitchum would never tell Rory or Logan but in his mind as a parents who'd done more wrong that right, he couldn't put his finger on why but he had a very negative opinion of Lorelai. Whether it what he discovered regarding Chris & the Hayden's largely absence from Rory's life based on fibs Lorelai told a family court judge or other reasons he couldn't say. But he saw her behavior of this is about me, I gave birth to this child, I shouldn't have to answer to anyone not even my child's father kind of attitude. Mitchum was getting off a business call when Logan stepped into his father's office.

"Logan I thought we agreed you would work from home today," said Mitchum. "Look I know you're not completely on board. Give it two more months really try to get to know Odette if you're still this unhappy then…"

"I can't do that, Rory and I aren't looking to just get involved the instant I dump Odette.  We've agreed to give it time. We agreed to wait until closer to Lorelai and Luke's wedding that 5 or 6 months away. I need to look at the date again. Rory and I are just friend right now. I've given Odette a fair shot. I've not cheated but that woman that mother so in love with the idea of having a daughter in law drives me to want to. I'm taking this opportunity instead. The Hamburg Times is willing to take our deal, but they want me to come out to close it. They want it done today and tomorrow. There's another reason I need to go to day. Rory and I agreed we work back towards being together but Lorelai had Rory taken off anti-depressants again Dad. That woman who calls herself Rory's mother really pisses me off. This need for her to believe that Rory would lie about being diagnosed with bipolar disorder. That behavior rubs me the wrong way. Always did in college but more so now Rory's 29 years old. Lorelai messes with Rory's wellbeing when Rory's out on assignment. Then gave her the new doctor's name after there's nothing Rory can do about it. Rory had another manic episode because the bipolar disorder wasn't being treated. She texted me this morning at like 5:15 am. She has an assignment in Hamburg. From our phone conversation that followed the text I'm not comfortable as the man who loves her sending her back to Stars Hollow. I'm willing to be just a friend right now because Rory needs that support system. I'd rather have that and take time for Rory be stable again on anti-depressants than no be there for her at all. I rather give our relationship, romance time to redevelop the right way with Rory in the right frame of mind. I need to go get the anti-depressant prescription Rory called into Dr. Teasdale. Rory is using this opportunity to help herself. She called me dad she's letting me in. This isn't going to happen overnight but Dr. Teasdale think it will help Rory to let me in completely if I attend some of the sessions with her. Right now it needs to be about getting her back onto the anti-depressants. I have just enough time to get a few things done. I'm ending it with Odette before I go to Hamburg. If she wanders off to shop and waste money it the first thing that will happened when I get back. I'm bringing Rory with me. She's considering taking the job at the London Times but her therapist said for her to give the anti-depressants and therapy 2 or 3 weeks before she does it."

"Ok, ok," said Mitchum. "If you really want to try this again with Rory I won't stop you Logan but…"

"Dad I know what your concern is, we talked about what happened on her graduation day five years ago. Back when we first became friends again about 2 years post her graduation. It was 3 months before I moved to London, right after the merger of my company with HPG went through. I realize now what was going on in her head. Rory didn't feel as stable as she felt she should to be making that choice. What you don't know is at graduation she'd only been back on anti-depressants for three weeks. She felt like she need to be in a better place with all that before she could consider letting me in 100% and before she agreed to be my wife."

"What if I could expedite matters for you?" asked Mitchum. "Would you let me call Matteo, Odette's father and tell him she needs to go by your place first before she does anything else? Can you wait that long before taking off?"

"If it can be immediate, when her flight lands then yes.  The business deal could ultimately be done in all one day," said Logan. "I'm the one who asked for two day to get it done because of the situation with Rory."

"I'll make the call then Logan," said Mitchum. "This was never on my part a way to keep you from Rory if you two could work it out. I went with it because you and Rory seemed settled into a friendship this time around."

"I needed to give Rory a change to try to take the journalism world by storm on her own. I didn't want to be the cause of more tension between Lorelai & Rory. Rory was already pissed that Lorelai told her that for Gilmore women its important their main goal/focus be their job. If I could give Rory the chance to establish her job or at least let her come to me on her own terms no matter the reason than I could feel that however Lorelai reacts at this point is on her. I became Rory's friend and gave her distance during a time that was unstable or when Rory seemed to needed it. This time it's not what Rory thinks she love me but she also doesn't want to jump right into a relationship romantically either she needs to feel like more of an equal. Right now she's to emotionally unstable for that. "

"She wants to work back towards it," said Mitchum. "In some sense it's sounds like a manic state still talking?"

"Honestly it probably is the tail end of one Rory admitted that much during the phone call, "said Logan.

When Logan left a couple of minutes later, Mitchum picked up his phone and made the call. He told Matteo that Odette needed to go by the apartment first. Matteo admitted that he daughter wouldn't like that, but he'd tell her. Matteo still however wanted more information. Mitchum wouldn't give up anything that it wasn't his to tell. While Mitchum was making the call, Logan went to pick up the prescription that Rory had authorized him to get for her. Then he headed for his apartment. He had walked in the door moment before a pissed of Odette came in.

"What is the meaning of this Logan, Mom and I had shopping plans. The meetings are time sensitive but daddy said it was a must I stop by here first. You may not be willing to move forward with this engagement but Mom, Daddy and Shira are all ready to make this engagement public next week. It's going to happen whether you like it or not."

"No it's not Odette, we're done! I'm done being pushed around by you, our mothers', and your father," said Logan. "I'm in love with someone else and have been since I was 21 years old. Her and I are only friends right now but I'd rather be friends with her for the next 1 if that what it takes to work back to what we had in college rather than to marry someone who truly wants to make me follow Dad suit and cheat on that significant other. We are very different people Odette we want very different things. I want a wife who's my equal not the carbon copy of the life my mother's led. I want a wife who loves the idea of being a mother not one who will give me a child because it's what's expect of her to bring the next generation into this world. And don't for a second claim that you love me because from the way I see it you have no clue what love is at all. Because if you'd really ever felt it you'd want better than this. Be gone by the time I get back. I taking off on a business trip for three days dad knows about it. "

Logan grabbed the bag he had packed before going to speak with his father. He threw the bottle of celexa into the bag. His father had authorized the use of the Huntzberger Publishing Group jet. Logan realized that how he addressed Odette could be seen as harsh but he didn't know how else to make it clear. He was out, there was no arguing about it.

"Logan, please Daddy, Mother and Shira have put a lot of work into making this thing public next week," begged Odette.

"No one consulted me. No one from the beginning of this entire disaster addressed or asked me what I wanted. I want you gone Odette… figure out who you are before you attempt to trap some other poor soul in to marriage because you're so desperate for that part of your life to begin. We're done… do what you want with this ring. IF I see any public announce of this engagement that over you will be sued for deformation. Do I need to be any clearer? We're done this conversation is done. I need to go, I have a flight to make. Goodbye Odette."

Logan left before Odette could say anything else. He headed immediately for the private airstrip that housed the Huntzberger Publishing Group 747 Jet. The set up inside the jet was different because it was a privately owned jet. The seating was bench style with belts and a bedroom in part of the jet. It did have a typical cockpit. But it rarely landed at public airport however it had clearance to land at them when needed. Hamburg, Germany was one such area that clearance was needed.

Logan settled in to the 4 hour flight that would land him 30 minutes before his meeting with the Hamburg Times. Logan had contracted Rory to see how she was holding up and to set up a time to meet at the hotel restaurant. Logan's business meeting ending up going smoothly. While his mind drifted from time to time wondering how Rory was doing until he could see her himself and knew she be ok since he had the filled anti-depressant medication for her he still was able to follow all that took place in the meeting. Logan arrived to the restaurant Ashoka while it had several locations one was inside the hotel he and Rory would be staying at the Hotel Fresena Im Dammtorpalais in the downtown Hamburg area.

When Logan walked in he saw that Rory had already been seated despite the fact that he was early, Rory was even earlier. To him Rory looked run down and tired. He greeted the hostess before walking over to join Rory. Rory looked up and relieved when she saw Logan headed her way. It didn't take long for the first thing Logan did was to hug Rory before handing her the celexa that she took with bread that was already sitting on the table. She drank tea this days she still loved her coffee but her therapist didn't see the caffeine in the amount of coffee she drank as the best thing for her.

"Rory how have you really been doing," asked Logan?

"I finally got a good amount of sleep this afternoon," said Rory. "I've been sleeping less then I should since that new therapist came into the picture six weeks ago."

"Geesh Ace, six week," asked Logan quietly but with the sound of incredulity in his voice.

"I know that way to long but mom guilt tripped me into giving this guy a try. I knew better, really I did Logan but I didn't want another pointless argument with her where I would be the one who had to end up apologizing. I love my mother, and there's been a bit of tension in our relationship for the last 3 years but the only thing that truly changed I can say is I see her as my mother not my best friend who happens to be my mother also. First you came back into my life, which mom accepted begrudgingly but then Finn, Colin, Robert, Steph all began coming back around too. Paris was a bigger presences again as well and that somewhat set mom off the whole group combined because I had friends again that weren't just her or lane. Therapy has made me see how letting mom act like a friend can have a negative side to it. I'm 29 years old and she thinks she can make decisions for me still. "

**Four months later…**

Dr. Teasdale: "Rory how have you been handling the new job the slow changes with Logan since we took you off the celexa 3 weeks ago and back on to Zoloft?"

"I've been doing very well, I'm able to focus on my writing again that's been a huge deal for me," said Rory. "I felt out of sync with everything in my life when mom pushed me to go the therapy route only when she forced it. She thinks in a delusional way that somehow someday the therapy won't be a need at all. I know the difference. I knew better as she was doing it, but I was away on assignment for the New Yorker. I wasn't present to physically stop her from messing with the appointment I set for myself with the therapist she hated. This last one she liked because he want to diagnosis me again himself because mom refused to believe I'm bi-polar. Depression runs on the Hayden side of my family, my Dad's. Logan and I have been talking all along. I feel closer with him now then even when we were in college. I feel this ability to let him in that I never felt the desire or ability to with Jess or Dean or even Paul. With Logan I always wanted to let him 100% in. I always knew my bi-polar disorder probably held me back from doing it. But you Dr. Teasdale helped me work through that in a constructive away. When I called Logan 4 months ago I knew regardless of what he had going on in his life he come and be there for me. He's been great with all this. I still don't know how I'll deal with the fact that Jess and mom both are bound to confront me when I go back to Connecticut for mom and Luke's wedding. I've found stability in my life here the slow changes taking place with Logan. I trust him completely, something I never had with Jess. And I don't know why but never had with my own mother either."

"We can discuss some options as that gets closer," said Dr. Teasdale. "I will see you next week Rory. You've come a really long way since you first came to London 4 months ago. With all of this… but especially in how you deal with things. The difficult things you might face. You bring them up on your own now. As you know if anything unexpected comes up you can always call me."

"Thank you Dr. Teasdale," said Rory.

She'd been staying with Logan since the trip in Hamburg ended. She was in London a month before she deemed herself stable enough to start the new job at the London times. Logan and her therapist deemed her decision as right for her. Then there was Mitchum things with him had progressed slowly but as he watched the change in the last four months between his son and Rory. A change happened in him in how he interacted with the both of them. Mitchum four months later still had not dealt with the livid behavior of Odette & Colette. At the same time however when he couldn't make Shira seeing that supporting their son's choices was right he'd filed for divorce. Reasons became so much greater after he'd filed as it was only after he filed he found out about the 5 year long affair between Matteo and Shira. Rory let herself in to the apartment she saw as her and Logan's home. After several conversations with Dr. Teasdale, it was decided that even once she and Logan made their romance official again she'd remain living with him.

"Logan, are you home?" asked Rory walking into the upper floor of the apartment. Logan's apartment had two floors to it. Their apartment did, Rory worked remotely as a features writer for the London times two days a week, the other three were in the office.

Logan heard Rory come in, he'd gotten into the habit of working remotely on the days that Rory had her therapy session. It had started when he attended with her once a month. Now he still went but not quite as often. To be honest for Rory's sake he'd never completely stop all together. But he gave her the space with the therapy when Dr. Teasdale thought Rory might need it. He was there for moral support at them when Rory asked that of him.

"I'm in the office, Ace," Logan yelled, back.

Rory walked over the home office. She entered to find that while Logan was working he wasn't too busy. She been thinking about it since the conversation with Dr. Teasdale in today's session. She'd stopped by the times office on the way home to pick up the batch of assignments she would start on tomorrow but she like having them ahead of time.

"Can we talk?" asked Rory. "I know you had stuff that needed to get done today."

"Got that all out Ace, while you were gone. I'm trying to get a little ahead on stuff now where I can," said Logan.

"I was talking to Dr. Teasdale today and I realized what a huge amount of support you've been for me Logan. I love you and I never stopped but I feel confident in myself again. I feel less roller coaster emotional and more normal level of emotional if that makes any sense. I'm ready to move forward Logan… I'm ready to be exclusive with you and label us again as a couple."

"I want that too Ace," said Logan. "I was ready when you called but I knew it wasn't the right time. I knew you needed me to be emotionally strong when you couldn't be after the manic episode ended. But you and I were always going to make it back to this point. Somehow some way we were going to get here and we did.

Logan pulled Rory down into his lap. She was happy and easy going again, which is something she hadn't been when they'd meet up in Hamburg. Between the fact that Rory was bi-polar and what had happened with Jess during her manic state Logan was sure things would crop up that would need addressing to keep her in the stable state she was in now. But that was never really want bothered him after she been diagnosed. Lorelai denial and reaction to the truth had. In the first therapy session he attend with Rory he voiced his concern to learn that Rory shared the same one but for some very different reasons regarding Lorelai. Logan eventually pulled Rory flush against him as he could from where she sat in his lap. And for the first time since all those years ago shared an emotional filled kiss that conveyed as much as it could just how much and how deeply they had always loved one another.

**Upcoming Chapters**

**\- Disapproval by Lorelai over Rory's choice to pull herself together in London to avoid Lorelai kind of help and the therapist who did more harm than good for Rory.**

**\- Jess come face to face with Rory the night before Lorelai and Luke wedding demanding answers but is Rory ready to give them. What kind of assumptions has Jess been making during the 5 months since Rory disappeared while he slept**

- **Flashback to how Colin, Finn & Robert became involved in helping Logan help Rory through the rough patch after they returned from Hamburg together**

**\- Mitchum decides to finally confront Matteo**

**\- Plus more (If there something you like to see please make sure you leave me a review… I be more than willing to work it into the story… not necessarily the next chapter but I will find a way to work it into the story.**

**(AN: I know that Logan came off as Harsh with Odette but what Mitchum doesn't know is this isn't the first time that ogan attempted to end what Shira desired. Logan's made attempts since Shira announced her plan on who she intended for her daughter in law to be (Odette). Getting the message from Rory about the instability she felt about her own life gave Logan the push to follow through on what he wanted regardless of anyone else's Odette's included feelings on the matter.)**

**AN2: From the end of this chapter forward anything else in the four months between the start of this chapter and the jump forward in time of 4 months will occur as flashbacks including Rory's first therapy session in London. Rory gaining a back bone when she tells Lorelai she doing what she need to for her own health regardless of what Lorelai choose to believe about Rory's bi-polar disorder. We will see a flashback at some point of what led up to Rory sleeping with Jess. I am willing to add in any flashback that readers are wanting to see. Also I skipped over the business meeting of Logan and just mentioned it because it wasn't the purpose of this chapter. I tried to fit a lot into chapter 1 in order to jump 4 months ahead and a one month before Lorelai's wedding intentionally. Flashbacks will address how the boys took a role in helping too as will some more current therapy sessions in later chapters.**

**Please comment… and please vote on this?**

**How should Jess find out that Rory went out of town on business and choose not to return? (Keep in mind Rory will blow Jess out of the water with the truth that their one night was a result of her mental state when she returns with Logan for Lorelai and Luke's wedding (that will be chapter 7 or 8.)**

**Rory tells Jess a harsh truth about their one time together (her manic state/depression)**

**Vote please select the pairing for Odette and for Jess then can be together which would automatic place Tristan with the second option unless readers have another suggestion :**

**Jess/Jenny endgame (without dean storyline)**

**Odette/Tristan endgame (with a twist to Rory/Tristan past Logan knows about it Odette doesn't at first)**

**Suggestion are always welcome**

**(Different  A year in the life take) Things aren't as co-dependent with Rory and Lorelai (on Lorelai's part) but their not prefect tension does exist. Lorelai stuck on the view that Rory has a Luke and that her soul mate. Rory been through therapy and reached the conclusion that she not wrong that Logan's her Happily Ever After but Logan helps Rory get back on her feet again. Rory spend 4 months pulling herself back in to a stable position after a manic episode. Logan been Rory friend for five years and steps up as such when it matters most.**

**Update planned for next Sat. with I'm Better with You flowing like it is this one and the re-vamp of the 1st story in the I'm better then you series will be weekend only update Sat. for sure... sometime Sunday if writing time allows for it. I'm better with you will remain consistent for now any day a chapter is completed it will come out.**

**Large numbers of flashbacks will occur. If something wasn't covered by Chapter 1 let me know I willing to add in flashback to part of this not covered to help tell the story.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Edited however some mistakes might still exist. Please be kind, my brother will be taking another look for major errors that make it unreadable or difficult to follow. 
> 
> Please review... I'd really like to know what you as readers would like to see. Flashbacks will occur because of the four months in time, and to tell more about Rory's background having found out in college that she has bi-polar disorder.


	2. Chapter 2: Honest Answers & No more secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth about the Manic Episode Rory experience including flashbacked conversation with Logan after first therapy session  
> The shift in mitchum flashback to how they reached things more months later all that prompted it.

_AN: This the beginning of this is confusing C1 on what happened was Rory's perspective at the time it happened. This is the explanation she learned in his first therapy session. Before going into the part of the chapter about Mitchum._

**Chapter 2: Honest Answers and No More Secrets**

Rory had learned during her first visit with Dr. Teasdale that prescriptions she had filled first ended up being the Abilify and a mood stabilizer carbamazepine. This was along with the Celexa that she'd been put on short term. Celexa was the last one she started 3 days after the other two. Rory simply followed the order she was asked to start the three meds and paid attention to little else. Before the Abilify and carbamazepine Rory had been on an anti-depressant solely as Lorelai had been told Rory was suffering from depression not bi-polar disorder. What was worst is Rory had been put on Elavil a Tricyclic antidepressants and she reacted to in the first time. She'd been taken off it initially in college after 2 weeks after it had initially been prescribed.

She eventually been placed on anti-depressants from Selective serotonin reuptake inhibitors (SSRIs) or Serotonin-norepinephrine reuptake inhibitors (SNRIs) classes. She responded better to those anti-depressants along with the antipsychotics she had been put on, the anti depressants weren't always prescribed consistently there were as her therapist deemed Add to necessary. Logan had picked up all three prescriptions without any questions. He'd after all been there when Rory had been originally diagnosed. Neither really paid much attention other than to see how Rory responded to the medications the therapist ordered to be filled immediate. Dr. Teasdale took the 2 hours necessary to go through the files that Rory had demanded be faxes to the therapist while she was at the gate getting ready to take her flight to Hamburg. Because of her mother and the therapist that rubbed Rory the wrong way she could only guess what the issue she was deal with was but trusted Dr. Teasdale to straighten it out we she called and asked to be prescribed correct meds and shared the list of symptom she was experiencing with the therapist.

-Flashback-

Rory was walking out of Dr. Teasdale's office after she and Logan had gotten back from Hamburg the prior evening. Dr. Teasdale had gotten Rory in right away the first day she was in London. She made room in her schedule, one of the things that Rory learned was what Dr. Anderover was actually treating her for was depression not bi-polar disorder. it was explained to Rory that her manic episode was the result of the fact that she was treated with solely an anti-depressant. The moon stabilizer and antipsychotic were removed from her treatment by the man. Rory knew in the beginning the differences were explained to her between the two conditions. What she learned further from Dr. Teasdale was that she was being treated with an anti-depressant she reacted to and therefor had been removed from quickly during college.

Logan was walked next to Rory, when she said, "Logan I don't know how to even comprehend this. What would make mom deny my mental disorder so badly she risk treating me with the wrong meds? To start with the Elavil an anti-depressant I had issues with and this was noted in my file. But to treat me only with that there by causing the manic episode I don't get it Logan?"

"I don't get it either, but we are going to get this taken care of now. By that I mean I want you to write up a list of people who can help decided treatment for you if you're in a state you can't," said Logan. "We will go through the court systems to make it a legal matter. Lorelai won't be able to interfere any longer that way, and wouldn't be able to have say in your treatment or the therapist that treats you any longer."

"I can do that when we get home," said Rory. Logan had been watching her and noticed how much claimer Rory seemed especially this morning from that first evening that he'd seen her in Hamburg. He talked with his dad and he'd be working from home which every day of the week that Rory had therapy. Logan worked from home parts day some other days of the week as time went on but still went into the back to the office when need. Mitchum had stepped up when needed which had really surprised Rory.

"Do you want to just head home, Ace or would you like to head to lunch?" asked Logan after a minute.

"It been a good day so far, it hard to say if it just that or if the meds have finally started to do their job," said Rory. "I feel sane not erratic."

"Then we will head to Lunch I know of some place you'll like," said Logan. He was thinking about one of the restaurant's that are in his family holding. It was called Babylon –Roof Garden.

-End Flashback-

All of that had been around four months ago. Rory had started working again after the first months. She was enjoying her job at the London times. It allowed her to travel with Logan when he went on Business trips. There had been only one and that had been three weeks ago. Rory did a features article on major monasteries in Siena, Italy. Rory did articles on various things in London. Mitchum as well as her editor Andy gave her some freedom as to what fit in the features section of the paper. Sometimes it was a fundraiser going on. One article she done in the first week she been there had been her experience as a socialite at the London fundraiser where for the first time people knew she was the granddaughter of late Strobe Hayden and his wife Francine. She was the daughter of their only child Christopher that London society was aware of. In truth Christopher had a sibling who like Lorelai but for different reason ran from society life. Unlike Lorelai he had still inherited from his father Strobe's will.

This particular morning Rory entered the London times to find an agitated Lynette. She was Logan's secretary but seem to be waiting for Rory. Rory currently worked out of Logan's office. Mitchum had placed a second desk in the large office when Logan had admitted to not being ready to let Rory out of his sight. The first time Logan had admitted to that Mitchum chuckled. It might have taken years for Mitchum to see it all but it had taken far less then anyone could imagine to see that Rory & Logan really did bring out the best in each other. What took Mitchum longer was admitting that Rory let Logan in even back in college more then he assumed back then. There were the facts that he didn't know back then that had partly led the assumption that he'd made. He called Logan to set up dinner that evening at Babylon-Roof Garden. It began to become a consistent for Rory and Logan if they didn't have a better idea of where to go. Mitchum had started joining them from time to time. Dinner or lunches depends on all their schedules had become a weekly thing for the three. Shira had been kicked out by Mitchum, three weeks after Rory & Logan arrived back from Hamburg. He'd not officially filed the divorce papers yet. While his choice had been made there was a lot he needed to go over with his lawyers before he could officially file it.

"Rory," said Lynette. "Good you're here I've a bunch of messages for you. 18 of them listed as urged all from some Jess Marino, he left a message to contact him at…"

Logan was standing in the door way of his office as he looked to Rory. He knew it would have to be addressed for Rory eventually Dr. Teasdale had even admitted to that. Rory had to be ready to confront the entire situation head on when it happened but she wasn't there yet.

"If he calls again, tell him I'm out on assignment and not available. He might have gotten this number but clearly he isn't aware this is the London Times and not the New York times," said Rory. "I'm not ready to address what he wants to and…"

"I get it Rory," said Lynette. "If that what you want me to tell him then I'm on it." Rory took the other messages from Lynette and walked into the office behind Logan. She put the pile of message on her desk before turning to look at Logan.

"Are we meeting Mitchum tonight or for Lunch," Rory finally asked. "I might not be ready to address the Jess 'situation'. But I'm ready to know the truth about the question I asked your dad to dig up answers on 10 weeks ago. I have a right to know the truth of why I grew up without a father. The truth of why Francine treats me no different that Gigi but wasn't around the entire times I was growing up. Did mom lie to me or did some other factor simple keep them out of my life?

"If you're ready to know that ask if Dad's found the answers," said Logan. "I'm proud of you. You realize you'll have to confront the Jess situation at some point but you know what you're ready to handle and what you're not. You relay on the advice of your therapist and know when to ask her opinion on matters. We are meeting Dad at Babylon-Roof Garden tonight at 6:30 for dinner."

The work day went smoothly once Rory could put aside the fact that she wasn't going to address the Jess situation yet. That's what she'd began calling it after the first therapy session back in March. Her mother's wedding was in two months, she have to deal with it then whether ready or not so she wasn't going to force the issue prior to then unless she somehow felt ready to. Rory was wearing a royal silk chiffon for a textural appeal that has a sweeping silhouette and is structured with a fitted bodice and adjustable waist tie for a flattering fit. It has a concealed back zipper closure. The dress was made from 100% silk chiffon; lining: 91% polyester, 9% spandex. Logan had on a Kilgour suit. It was an angled collar evening silk jacket in a dark navy with contrast expressed seams and perforated alcantara asymmetric waistcoat with contrast silk insert. Rory noticed the suit Mitchum was wearing it was dressier than his business suits even through all were expensive but Rory didn't know the designer of it like she was getting to know of the ones Logan owned she could tell it was from a high end designer but black.

They walked over the table, and joined Mitchum, "Sorry we were running late," said Rory. "My mom called to have yet another discussion of my choices to get on my feet here in London rather then back home with her."

"It no problem I've not been here long, "said Mitchum "I had a business call that ended late soon I didn't leave the time too long ago. I've been here two minutes not much more. I also have information I think you need to you. Are you ready to know the truth about why Chris and the Hayden's were not around until Strobe in late high school and early college and Francine now?"

"Logan and I were talking about that early, as I said I might not be ready to address the situation that occurred with Jess. The situation about the Hayden's lack of involvement my whole life I feel like I've the right to know. My meds have me stable. I brought this up with my therapist the other day. I'm in a place where I can handle the truth regardless of what it is."

"While it's not a pretty one," said Mitchum. "You were 1 years old when Lorelai left Hartford not three months to start off with. Intitally after your birth courts decided that while you're dad wasn't is a position to parent you because he was too immature they didn't have much confidence in Lorelai either. A Judge Mckenna didn't feel that she could take full custody from Lorelai either so she issued an order of share 50/50 custody with the Hayden's and Lorelai. When she ran that's were things got murky. She made some accusation against the Hayden's the documents are sealed probably because of the fact Strobe was a federal judge. When you were in last year of high school, summer before actually Strobe went to courts demanding the right to get to know you. This time Lorelai lost, whatever her accusations from years before were deemed inflammatory and out right falsified. Francine had moved out at this time when Strobe got sick things between Francine and him got difficult. They were at odd, for different reasons than what Emily & Richard went through legally separated and lived 100% separately. Francine returned 7 months before strobe past. Strobe had Francine make him a promise, she kept it because she wanted to know you. Just as Strobe wanted you to know him and the Hayden's. Lorelai kept you from them. Francine felt you'd blame her for not fighting Lorelai harder when you were younger. For not being there because of the difficulties in her and Strobe's marriage when he finally did push hard enough to get a judge to overrule your mother's nonsense. Francine has a lot of regrets about you Rory but you need to know she always loved you. As for your dad he was becoming more trustworthy around you first birthday. The Hayden's petitioned the court on his behalf. I don't know what was happening with Lorelai at this time but that petition for Chris to be you're primary care giver and that Lorelai could visit, have full weekends and even sometime weeks but she must remain living with her parents whenever you were in her custody. Something clearly went down if not be able to find out what. I can keep digging. If you want for more answers but that the extent of what I have right now."

"Please keep digging I realize not all the answers might ever be found," said Rory. "But I'd like to know all I can. I'd like to better know the Hayden's in my family left living. I know Strobe had a sister… I know dad has a brother. I know nothing about either of those people. Georgia who goes by Gigi is my own half-sibling. I should know her better than I do. I carry the Hayden name by choice. I was 17 when she was more, mom somehow convinced me that Dad wanted Gigi more then me. Now Dad set me right back in sophomore year at Yale. I still felt that why for three years. I sense mom wanted me to herself. I had to dig through hospital records to find the legally filed birthday certificate. Both certificates has dad's name list but the one on file at the hospital listed me as Gilmore-Hayden. The one mom always show me never listed Hayden period. I wonder now through, how mom got away with the birth certificate I always so with the Gilmore name only. I had to dig up the certificate on file at the hospital, go through the courts, with some help from Logan, but when I was 24 I legally took solely the Hayden name."

"I suspect because Gilmore was on the one filed at the hospital is why Lorelai go away with it. The question of if she should have is another matter. It seems to me from what I've found on other fronts it's not something she should have gotten away with but did," said Mitchum.

"I'd appreciate whatever you can get," said Rory. "What are you going to do about the Shira & Matteo situation?"

"Eventually I'll have to confront them both but I want more facts than just that the affair was occurring. Like how long; what was her obsession with making Odette her daughter in law per-say. Logan's known this since he was 18 Tristan's his cousin and half-brother. Gregory and I are cousins. He and Jenna were on the verge of divorce she turned to me. Shira had been in Paris 75% of that year is what I do know. Jenna was a mess, she turned to me because we'd know each other for so long. She couldn't bring herself to get between the fact that Greg wanted to try again as did Shira. So we agreed I'd never keep Logan out of her life but we agreed all four of us that Logan would be 18 before he knew the truth. We always intended to tell it. Unlike Lorelai from what I can tell. This next event of the season might interesting to you Rory. It's been supported by Hayden's for years as well as you great grandmother Lorelai Gilmore the 1st when she was still with us."

"Dad what the deal with the LVF Charity Ball when is it again?" asked Logan.

"It on the 18th of the month," said Mitchum. "So just less the 2 weeks away." It was now July. Rory knew she need to go shopping for an evening dress.

"Ball gown is the dress for women right? Anything else I need to keep in mind? I look forward to it if Haydens support it suggests at least Dad and grandma will be in London soon," stated Rory.

"Yes Ball gown or formal wear dresses," said Mitchum. "When I asked Francine what she could tell me of your childhood and Lorelai behavior a few weeks back that was the plan. Francine, Chris and Strobe's sister Caroline should all be here. It was unclear whether Gigi would be with them or in Paris with her mother, Sherry."

The Dinner continued to go smoothly. As they were talking Logan's mind drifted back to 5 Weeks after Hamburg and the first time Mitchum made an effort to be involved with his and Rory's relationship and to change the way he interacted with them both.

-Flashback-

It had been a day were Logan had gone the Times office in the morning for some major meetings and then spent the afternoon working remotely from his apartment. Logan didn't say much but noticed that Mitchum would call or something still drop by without notice. The tone of the visits changed when Rory came back with him from Hamburg. This afternoon of April 12th Mitchum might not have called but when he dropped by he'd asked if Logan had some time and if Rory was around.

"Thank you both for putting aside the time for this drop by," said Mitchum. "I've been doing a lot of thinking since Logan dropped by my office just over five weeks ago. It was after the text that had him calling you Rory. Neither of you might know this but because of my past with Caroline Hayden… I know a bit about Bi-polar disorder. I don't expect either of you to trust me over night. But if you need me I'm here to help. You two make each other happy, and I sure there's time's I'll make mistakes. I've spent a lot of years not caring what occurred in my children's life and I want to change that. But I also what to change how I interact with you Rory and also with Josh. I know this is going to be a learning process."

"For all of us," said Rory. "I still find myself having to bit my tongue with dad before saying something to harsh about his absence more than presents before my college years in my life. But it worth the effort even despite that struggle."

"I'm willing to make the effort as well dad," said Logan. "I don't expect that we won't make mistakes but I think we need to communicate when we do rather than throw accusations around."

"I must agree with both of you," said Mitchum. "So when you're ready I like to start doing weekly Lunches or Dinners as schedules allow for it. I also dropped by to see how Rory's first weeks been going so far?"

"It a nice change of pace," said Rory. "My experience with Bi-polar disorder I think it would be good for the features section but Andy's on the fence about it. It seems me that if touristy sites or social events or important matter the all fit in feature if not political or something that belongs in other departments. That Bi-polar disorder and facts on it would interest reader of the features section if informative."

"No your right it a compelling story Rory and informative," said Mitchum. "In my years with Caroline I noticed the difference from people that were confused and assumed that bi-polar disorder and depression were just interchangeable terms. It's more complex than that. I'll talk to Andy and I think you should write it."

-End Flashback -

Logan's mind snapped back to the present. The article that Rory had asked about all those weeks ago had final gone to print in the paper this morning. Andy had taken more convincing that Mitchum intitally believe he would about the piece. Mitchum had received that strong positive response, from the London Times reader to Rory's article. Especially when Rory at the end revealed and talked about her own experience with Bi-polar disorder.

"Rory I just wanted you to know, you did a wonderful job in telling your experience with bi-polar disorder. It received overwhelming positive responses for the London times. Asking why the features section can't do more like it."

AN: The beginning of the chapter flashes back to describe what actually happened when she went back on all the Meds she needed. The in chapter 1 Rory didn't exactly know what she was being treated with or that a push from Lorelai, the Hartford therapist had reclassified her with depression rather than Bi-polar disorder. So while Mitchum's growth and Lorelai's secret are ousted in this chapter. Also what is described too is what really happened with Rory. Anti-depressants can cause Manic episodes on their own Rory was treated by the therapist that her mom liked with only that for six weeks. While a review mentioned it to me. So did someone I know with Bi-polar disorder. So I depending on the person I know to describe some of these situation to me. The first was more about what Rory was feeling and her needing to do some guess work not knowing what she was take off and not. Eventually there will be a Lorelai flashback to the meddling she was doing that regarded Rory's mental health. Meddling Lorelai should not have been doing.

**Coming the next couple of chapters**

**-Odette returns**

**-Tristan appears, does he have a thing with Odette**

**-Rory and Logan cross paths with Tristan**

**-Shira is served with divorce papers**

**-Richard death will be address but several chapter in not before chapter 22 maybe later**

**-This story will have probably somewhere between 80 to 100 chapters despite a squeal and prequel to come down the line**

**-Shira's secret is exposed**

**\- Jess digs for answers about Rory's where about those who know won't tell him**

**-Chris, Gigi, Francine and Caroline make a trip to London to see Rory**

**-Caroline and Mitchum cross paths again, are they willing to try again with Shira out of the picture?**

**-Plus much more**

**-Anything else mentioned at the bottom of chapter 1 not addressed in C2 or listed here.**

**-Down the line (Rory and Logan will decide they want to have a baby, so later will be addressed in therapy session what options Rory would have being treated for Bi-polar disorder and what effects it might have on her pregnancy. This will be address therapy sessions in current time frame of what it leading up to the choice they make.)**

**Vote by Readers**

**Should Rory have been pregnant by Jess and miscarried because of the treatments and the change in them during early stages or should Jess be simply under the wrong impression that he saw no way she couldn't have ended up pregnant and have a reason why he's made this assumption?**

**What should Caroline and Mitchum's history be? Tristan will be Logan's cousin and half-brother. They share a biological mother and their father's Gregory and Mitchum while Mitchum and Jenna have a history of a short affair that resulted in Logan. (This will be used to explain Shira's behavior along with her secret.)**

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Business trip turned?  
> Jess & Mitchum standoff  
> more  
> Lindsey tidbit does have purpose  
> Chapter updated

**An: Thanks to all those who reviewed. Regarding Rory & Logan's conversations the biggest things limited studies so is in fact Women going into labor and 37 week and breathing issues until the child's lung develop post birth a little more. Other issues have been reported but not linked in studies to the use of bi-polar anti-depressants, Antipsychotics and mood stabilizers. So I going based on what studies show not what people have reported. My mom was a nurse so I had her help me looking up the studies that would address the conversation in this chapter. I not going to base things on what studies limited through they are don't give a firm link to issues of women who are in fact treated for bi-polar in pregnancy. Most studies show more harm comes to baby and mom for women who stop treatment than those who remain on it. Jess's business partner Matthew has a link to Odette (brother-perhaps?)**

**Chapter 3: Business trip, Unbelievable rude awaking (Jess?)**

Rory and Logan were now a week away from one of the biggest charity events of the London season. They Logan had gotten word that the sale of the paper in Siena was set to go through. Rory remembered the Siena Night life which was going to be the topic of her next two articles. There was so much that took place, that one article wasn't enough to give the full picture. Logan and Rory would be attending a charity fundraiser hosted by Siena Times the newest acquisition of HPG. Rory was actually looking forward to this trip. She was heading for Andy's office and was interest in knowing if the event in support of Autism was something worth covering.

"Andy," said Rory. "Logan and I leave in the morning and we have the charity event on the 5th of August."

It was currently August 3rd as another couple of weeks had pasted since the night Rory asked Mitchum what he had dug up so far about the lack of the Hayden's in her life growing up that had been 3 weeks earlier. Two out of those three weeks had seen family diners of which Honor, Josh and Logan's nephews had joined them for, the remaining week Logan & Rory had been in Scotland on business. Rory didn't have an article to do this time. Logan was looking at another paper that Mitchum was interesting is adding to the HPG family. In therapy Rory had admitted that she wasn't sure she was every going to be 100% ready to face Jess but decided the best time was the night before Luke & Lorelai's wedding. She admitted to the fact that she never really addressed with him what he made her feel when he just left Senior year of high school rather then follow Luke demand of going back in repeating his senior year.

"Autism is the cause. It's important this to support, cover the event but leave room in the article to give some background on what it is," suggested Andy. "The article you did on bi-polar disorder was so well received. The condition of autism facts should have a place in the article as well as the event."

"That can be done Andy," said Rory. "I will see you next week as I don't know what time on Friday Logan's and mine plane lands."

"See you when you guys get back," said Andy.

Rory and Logan's flight took off at 7:45am that next morning on the Huntzberger Publishing Group Jet. Mitchum had no business outside of London so was sticking around and didn't need the jet himself. Rory was happy with her life again. After all these months, sure there would be the tougher days for her. Bi-polar disorder would always be a part of her life. She waited until she got on the plane before handing Logan something she got from her OB –GYN Dr. Janelle Millstone. Rory therapist had asked Dr. Millstone to meet with her and Rory Tuesday morning during Rory's regular therapy session. Logan had planned to come but had gotten stuck in the meeting that his father had needed him to take over as he'd been called away on an emergency with the Hartford paper they owned back in the state.

"Logan, here, and we can talk to Dr. Teasdale again," said Rory. "But we said we'd not make any decision without all the info we could get on pregnancy and being treated for Bi-polar disorder. Look through all of this the biggest issues most women have is they go into labor and 37 weeks and a baby's lungs might need extra time to develop in an incubator but basically better to remain treatment then go off it during pregnancy. More issues she to happen for those who don't get treated during the pregnancy. There are other reported issues but all the researches that been done so far can't link those issues to any of the kinds of medicines I am on. Sure the claims are there but…"

"I'll look through the info Ace," said Logan. "I need you to know something when I said we'd look into the information it wasn't because I was saying no to a child with you. The question in my mind was if invitro was better using your eggs, my sperm but a surrogate to carry the baby. The actual idea of us sharing a child Ace was always on the table. It was merely a matter of the direction we went to make it happen. With our money we have the options not everyone in the world does. But I was never willing to take the idea of seeing you pregnant off the table unless your OB-GYN and therapist outright said that invitro was the only choice with those meds that keep you balanced and sane."

"I'm glad to know we have the backup option too," said Rory. "But I couldn't make the choice not without knowing if I had the option to safely remain treatment and go through a pregnancy. Limited they are most studies show it better to remain on treatments as along as certain meds are avoided. None of mine are on the list."

"We will figure it out Ace," said Logan. "Before that there is something else I wanted to talk to you about. We've had this discussion before but Ace I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Marriage isn't a deal breaker this time like I felt it was before but I'd like that. I'd like that future with you with our family however we decide to have it. Strobe's sister Caroline had three kids and you heard dad say she has bi-polar disorder. When we go to the London Charity event we should talk to her about which route she went."

"Talking to Caroline wouldn't be a bad idea your right," said Rory. "I might not be ready for a lot Logan. But if you're serious we can see if time allows for us to do it while were in Italy. You've been a rock for me for years Logan. Dr. Teasdale admitted that if we wanted to consider it we're in a good place. We both know there always be tougher periods with the bi-polar disorder. But I know when I need the support, that I have you there to support me. That you know the different between a bad day and a manic episode where the anti-depressant might get removed from the treatment or changed. So far it only happened with the Elavial."

**Out in Philly, Penn.**

Jess had stumbled upon the London time's website. There stood the front page article from three weeks ago. **The Truth about Living with Bi-polar disorder by Rory Hayden.** Jess was searching papers in hopes of tracking Rory down. Little did he know she never risk pregnancy without loads more facts than what she had the night they happened. Jess hadn't used a condom. His assumption therefore has been where it stood now that she must be pregnant.

"What is going on here Jess," stated Matthew.

"I need to find Rory," said Jess. "I know it was a stupid thing to do but she was here nearly five months ago. We slept together, it something I wanted for years so I stupidly didn't use a condom. I can't see any way in which she's not pregnant. I didn't see a single indication she on the pill. But I can't find her, but she is a journalist. I had hoped her articles would maybe give me some direction. However all I've found is one in the London times. She took her dad's name I don't know when and never meet the guy but don't like what I heard about him." Jess flipped around the computer screen so it was facing his partner Matthew. "But I don't know how this gives me direction. I can't think of a single thing that would bring her to London. The title and this article suggests first person but there's absolutely no given way that Rory Gilmore is someone who has Bi-polar disorder."

"While I can't give you any answers about the article man," said Matthew. "But London the only lead you got. If you really thinks she pregnant and ignoring you then you need to follow it. Even if it fails it something… it's a lead."

"I guess you're right," said Jess. "Lorelai would tell me because well she just would. But I've tried Lane and Uncle Luke and anyone else even Sookie none of them are talking Lorelai would but that woman's mind is hard to explain."

"You can't find Lorelai than you need to go with what you got," said Matthew. "That's at least 3 months' worth of articles in the London times. Sure there always a slight chance she been a free-lancing but that a long time for any free-lancer with one specific paper."

"You and Chris will really be ok here for a couple of days? I won't be gone more than 3 or 4 max but I need to do this," said Jess. "She can't just keep avoiding me like this…"

"We'll technically she can but if you're right then she shouldn't," said Matthew. "There is a different.

Jess booked a flight out that evening. With no **other** direction he looked up to make sure that he could find the building for the London Times office. He decided he'd head there after he got to his hotel, checked in and got a little nap. The time difference had to be taken into account with the plans he made for what to do next.

**28 hours Later London Times Newspaper Building**

Jess walked in after his long flight, he mind was racing. He only managed to sleep about an hour and twenty minutes. He need to see Rory and he need answers on her radio silence. He found the desk on the first floor that seemed like hopefully he could direct him in the right way. Mitchum meanwhile was stepping off the elevator getting ready to meet investors for the next major charity event that the London Times and HPG would co-host with at least two other corporations in the London area. He's sent the divorce papers off the Shira just that morning. He received a call from Caroline that prompted him to follow through that and the next wave of information on Shira's actions had landed on his desk as well.

"Exactly how dense are you man, I am looking for Rory Gilmore," stated Jess. "See this right here… article proof she written for your paper but there no way she regularly goes by her father's name. I've never meet the man and have known Rory for years."

"Still can't help you sir," said the receptionist. "It seems to me if this woman wanted you to know where she was, she would have told you that herself."

"Irene, its ok," said Mitchum. "I'll take it from here. And you I'm assuming you must be Luke's nephew Jess. Kept you tone down this is a place of business young man. As for Rory, she's not here… she did write articles for me but I've known her since Yale. Which means I wouldn't necessarily expect her to be in the London area even as a full time staffer, which she is. She and my son have a long history. Regardless of you history with you Jess. It nothing compared to Logan."

"Yeah well I need to talk to her so where can I find her then, "demanded Jess. He held his tongue from calling Mitchum a jack-ass.

"Like Irene said if she wanted you to know that she would have told you," said Mitchum. "I think you're the dense one here Jess."

"See that the problem we do need to talk because there is no way she's not pregnant and as a result we need to talk," stated Jess. Trying to go at this from another angle.

"Again, you prove young man how little you know about Rory. It's not a risk she take without loads of facts on her side before making that choice. If you tracked her to working here through her articles that you had to have seen her front page features article on Bi-polar disorder a form of depression. Rory wrote that for a reason. She was diagnosed with it during her sophomore year at Yale not long after the death of her grandfather Justice Strobe Hayden and one Dean forester dumping her on her grandparents driveway in a front of tons of strangers with the acceptation of my son, Colin and Finn."

"Rory does not have Bi-polar depression," demanded Jess. "I know her behavior is level –headed no erratic."

"On a good day when she has proper treatment yes but not nearly Five months ago," stated Mitchum. "Cold hard truth is right now you're not better then Rory's mother Lorelai. She denies, denies and denies more that Rory has Bi-polar disorder. To such the dangerous point that she had Rory re-diagnosed so she could be happy Rory was treated with different kinds of meds. I warning you now you man. GO back to wherever the hell you're living now and leave Rory alone. She's like a daughter to me. If Lorelai's not going to give a damn about Rory mental well-being well then I am. It certainly shows that you young man never finished high-school. Because someone who did would have better deductive reason then you seem to. Rory will be at her mother's wedding, you will not push her for more than she willing to tell you. I'm Mitchum Huntzberger by the way… mess with Rory young men than you've messed with me." Mitchum spoke and even menacing tones during his conversation with Jess. "I have a business matter to see to and you I believe have a flight to catch. Waiting around won't get you anywhere."

Jess left he was pissed the suggestion of the man. He could definitely now understand were Logan's arrogance came from like father like Son. Newspaper media mogul, if Jess remembered the term Rory and you'd right, Mitchum Huntzberger was even more arrogant than his son. As for the demand that Jess, leave while there was nothing he could do about that tonight. So he'd fly out in the morning. Even if Rory was in London, she was clearly well protected from anyone she didn't want to see. Jess made a note to contact Lorelai. He was very convinced that there is no way Rory was someone who was bi-polar disorder. He just couldn't buy that possibility because it meant there was a slim chance with the little he knew about that mental disease that she didn't make the choice completely of her own volition. No one else could possible know what happened that night between then so there was no way that arrogant son of bitch Mitchum Huntzberger could have a single clue as to precautions or lack thereof she take and not tell him.

**Meanwhile out in Italy**

Rory and Logan, greeted each other after the day in separate directions. Rory was talking to the owners of the hot night spots such as the hip clubs and bars in Siena as well as other sources of night life. During this, Logan had called the boys and Lane to meet them. Robert had something that prevent him from joining the rest of the gang. Lane had jumped at the chance. When Rory had revealed her bi-polar disorder Lane promised if Rory needed her she's be there. While it had been Logan she turned to after her last manic episode in this instance Lane got it. Lorelai's harsh disregard for the truth had been the cause because she intentionally convinced a therapist begged even to tell her that what her daughter believed about having bi-polar disorder was false. The man did reclassify her as depressed or major depressive order. In Lorelai's mind she was convinced she know if her daughter was that unstable. Truth of the matter is when it became apparent. Logan, Lane, Steph, Colin and the boys Finn & Robert had been the one's around not Lorelai. Lorealai flew off the handle about Rory ending it with Dean. After that affair Lorelai pretty much believed that Rory need to make every effort to make her relationship with Dean work. Lorelai didn't much buy that Dean broke up with Rory by choice. She was dead set on her believing that some action by Rory had to have led Dean to the decision. Rory realize her bi-polar disorder might have been a factor in the choice she'd made with a married Dean. After the diagnosis Rory had asked to meet Lindsey. She revealed what she'd learned 24 hours earlier and her mental state and certain situations that could lead to manic episodes with Logan's help. Ultimately the truth helped Lindsey move on and even forgive Rory. Rory didn't know Lindsey would however ever forgive Dean. No extenuating circumstances could be a factor in his actions. Rory never denied making the choice she question her stability when she made it as she wasn't diagnosed with bi-polar disorder yet put could have been having symptoms.

Two hours after the arrival of everyone Logan and the boys entered Siena Cathedral first. Siena Cathedral is a medieval church in Siena, Italy, dedicated from its earliest days as a Roman Catholic Marian church, and now dedicated to the Assumption of Mary. The boys and Lane were standing witness to the ceremony. Mitchum was going to try to make it but he called when the encounter with Jess happened. Mitchum felt it safer not to give anything away by taking off so soon after going off on the boy. He shared the theory that Jess had concocted however which basically left both Rory & Logan dumbfounded.

When the wedding March began, Rory walked down in an off white A-line full skirted wedding dress that had a satin sash about the waist that was royal blue that matched the color of the first dress Logan ever bought her for the first LDB event she'd ever been to back at Yale. Rory could tell you who exactly the designer was but it was some Italian name that she could tell you. Finn was holding his phone, as Honor was with the crowd through FaceTime.

Through in Italy, the managed to find a priest who spoke English, "Do you take Rory to be your wife to have and to hold from this day forward, for richer or poorer , in sickness and in health for all the days you shall live?

Logan: I do

Priest: Do you Rory take Logan be your husband to have and to hold from this day forward, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in healthy for all the day you shall live?

Rory: I do

Rory and Logan choice to do there on set of vows with the exchanging of the rings.

Logan: Rory you've amazed me from the day we meet your willing to try new things, to take a risk. To do whatever it took to keep peace of those around you. When you supported me even through times I didn't something stupid or reckless. I love you Rory and it because of you and for us I finally learned to grow up can take charge of the things in my life that mattered.

Rory: Logan you been my rock when I need it. You've been my lover and my best friend. I knew the day we jumped of that scaffolding we be here one day. Not Italy particular but marriage. You are the love of my life, the person I depend on most and trust most in this world Logan. I promise from this day forward all hardships or problems we might face we face them together. Because each time we do our bond only becomes stronger.

Priest "Please repeated after me Logan 'With this ring, I marry you and bind my life to yours. It is a symbol of my eternal love, My everlasting friendship, And the promise of all my tomorrows.

Logan: "Rory With this ring, I marry you and bind my life to yours. It is a symbol of my eternal love, My everlasting friendship, And the promise of all my tomorrows." Logan slipped the Rory's engagement ring is Platinum pave set sapphires and diamond eternity engagement ring .25ct each. The rings measure 1.5mm each and is designed by Scott Kay. Logan placed the Michael B Petite Lace platinum diamond wedding band. This ring is set with 42 diamonds weighing .40ct total of E-F VVS  
quality. The ring is 2.0mm in width above the engagement ring.

Priest "Please repeated after me Rory 'With this ring, I marry you and bind my life to yours. It is a symbol of my eternal love, My everlasting friendship, And the promise of all my tomorrows."

Rory: "With this ring, I marry you and bind my life to yours. It is a symbol of my eternal love, My everlasting friendship, And the promise of all my tomorrows." The ring she placed on Logan's left hand a Designed by Christian Bauer, this contemporary platinum 7mm wedding band is set with 42 sapphires, for a total weight of .20ct. The Sapphires were selected as a representation of the month in which Rory and Logan meet. September of Rory sophomore and Logan's Junior year at Yale, the wanting to stones to have some kind of meaning.

"I now pronounce you as husband and wife You may kiss the bride," said the priest. Logan leaning in toward Rory as the shared kisses that had Logan wrapping both his arms tightly about her pulling Rory close to him as possible. When the did break apart the priest again said, "I now present Mr. and Mrs. Logan Hunztberger for the first time"

They thanks the priest and left. Logan wrapped his around Rory's waist she they left the cathedral. Rory was at peace with the choice they made. There'd been a point where Rory had assumed this day would have her mom present. But now with all that happened she was happy with the choice she and Logan made. Mitchum has called Colin through the use of Face time to see the ceremony since Jess's presences left Mitchum in protective enough mode he give away no hint as to where Rory could be.

**Back in Stars Hollow**

After not being able to get a flight back to Philly he figured why not see what he could get out of Lorelai and share what he knew. Jess walked up to the house and knocked on Lorelai's door. Jess was kind of hoping Luke would still be at Luke's.

**AN: Yes Jess comes off as arrogant despite the fact that he call Mitchum that in his head along with other choice words. At this point Jess absolutely refuses to believe that Rory wouldn't tell him if she was on the pill or some other form of birth control. While that exactly what Rory did… she was in no state of mind the night she was with Jess to think clearly. The only thing she had done was use her choice of birth control. It the only thing normal she did during that stretch of manic episode. She knew enough not to risk pregnancy in her state despite not knowing pretty much everything else going on around her.**

**Coming in the upcoming Chapters**

**Mitchum outs Shira**

**Matteo feels the wrath of the Huntzberger men**

**Odette returns**

**Tristan turns up**

**Is it home for Lane or does she take a side trip to London**

**Is all actual well between Lane & Zack or is Dave R. back in the picture?**

**Rory and Logan talk more about their options**

**Lorelai and Jess has a conversation that interrupted by Luke**

**The time to return to Stars Hollow approaches**

**Rory & Logan marriage remains a secret until their face to face with citizens of Stars Hollow**

**Plus more (includes all unaddressed hint from C1 and C2)**

**Please vote or answer** **…** **as always suggested not related to the question are welcome also.**

**How would you like to see Luke reaction to the conversation taking place with Lorelai & Jess when he hear the topic of it?**

**How much of Shira's secrets be revealed at once?**

**Would readers like Caroline Hayden, Chris Hayden or Francine Hayden to appear first?**

***updated and a few minor chapter changed. The Lindsey factor's important for later in the story.**

 


	4. Chapter 4: Respect vs No Respect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tristan make a surprise visit, being Rory & Logan friend what didn't he know?  
> Confrontation Luke & Lindsey vs Lorelai and Jess P1 (P2 is in Chapter 5)  
> Who sends Jess in the direction of the Gabazo in Stars Hollow?

Luke and Lindsey headed in and upstairs to the apartment.  Luke was attempting to think of how to address what they heard with Jess and with Lorelai. While Luke would protect Rory the same and he now knew Christopher or that he received hints that Mitchum would that matter at hand to address now was Lorelai’s and Jess’s behavior and their disbelief that Rory couldn’t possibly be someone who struggles with bi-polar 1 disorder.  Like Lindsey Luke had looked up facts he wanted more facts about the mental illness then Rory was able to explain at the time. Luke had seen the strong support system Logan had been from the start. That friendship turned romance was so knew when she been diagnonsised that Luke and been impressed by the fact that it just at all change how Logan felt about Rory. He became more over-protective of her following the diagnosis but didn’t step away. Not even behavior of Jess’s during the semester Rory took off could budge Logan from Rory’s side.  He was a friend first when the need for it arose. That what basically happened from the proposal that had separated them on her graduation day. Or as fact Luke had made it look. Lorelai’s hand’s on meddling for the situation wasn’t yet known to him.

\------------------------------------------

London Huntztberger flat

 

Rory and Logan’s flight had landed at 2:15 that afternoon. Finn & Colin had to get back to their job but planned to be in London the following week for the charity event. Rory had realized early on that kind of intimacy she shared with Logan wasn’t something that could develop just because one wanted it to. Looking back that how Rory felt about all the forced attempts to make it work with Dean. They were barely walking into the apartment when Tristan jumped out that them.

 

“Geesh man,” said Logan. “You scared the crap out of us. Real Tris knock it off.”

 

“What do you mean us,” said Tristan. Rory step into view when she heard Tristan ask the question.

 

“When exactly did you to starting getting your acts together again,” said Tristan. He was friend with them both and a half-brother and cousin to Logan. He knew the re-established a friendship but that the last he heard. He was friend with them both but the military for a couple of years kept him spending more time abroad then home. So he wasn’t aware of Rory’s bi-polar disorder. She always intended to tell Tristan that this seemed to be her opening.

 

“Over the last five or six years,” answered Rory. “Logan and I agreed for some very important reasons that are friendship needed to be a very strong bond that eventually pulled us back together. We couldn’t force the issue and we didn’t. Ultimately when I need him five months ago he was there that when thing started to shift again. We got together and we got married 6 days ago in Italy. We promised Mitchum a bigger wedding left up to Grandma Francine and Emily to plan and your and Logan’s mom if she choose to it just has to be on our actual anniversary. The major reason we did a small quiet wedding is because and I’ve already indent that you know this I just didn’t want you to worry about me when there was little you could do well serving abroad… sophomore year at Yale I was diagnonsised with bi-polar disorder. I start showing signs after Grandpa Hayden’s death. That was the first manic episode my physicist believed. The second one that triggered other signs happened after dean publically dump me in from of Logan, Colin, Finn who I know and a rest Yale sons of people Grandma & Grandpa Gilmore knew for years. The parents at least.”

 

“I wish you would have told me but, I get it,” said Tristan. “You being who you are worried more about the impact the news would have on me… rather than if you could use more support on your side.”

 

“Oh Mom and Jess’s behavior is indication that I could Tristan,” said Rory. “I knew when you were getting discharged. That you planned to come to London for college. I figured then was a better time. Rather than as you served our country.  As for support mom and Jess don’t even believe I have bi-polar disorder. Mitchum reamed Jess out while, Logan & I were in Italy. He come looking for me with some rather wild assumptions to confront me about. I mean yes my last manic episode land me in his bed but Logan and I were together again yet. I wasn’t in a stable frame of mind. During a manic episode I sign can be poor decisions, which I’ve shown twice where sexual decision were concerned Dean the night of the Dragon fly inn opening and then Jess five month ago. But give all the meds to keep by bi-polar 1 disorder treated a lot of fact need to be considered before I’d ever risk pregnancy. It took a lot of work to find a birth control pill that wouldn’t interact with all my other meds and still be effective.  Some drugs interact more with the effectiveness of birth control that other especially mood stabilizers and antipsychotics.”

 

“You have my support Ror, there is no question of that,” said Tristan. “And you could have told me I would have been able to handle it all.”

 

“I wanted because I felt ok with the support I had I glad I know it would have been find had I needed you present then. But Dad and Grandma Hayden stepped up big time to help me. I’ve yet to meet Grandpa Hayden’s sister Caroline, but Mitchum thinks I’ll like her,” Said Rory. “I just need to feel my way through this all it was a huge change an I need to handle it especially given mom’s messed with by psychiatrists and meds on 3 different occasions at least. This like time her meddling was the direct result of the manic episode.”

 

Tristan wasn’t mad at all at Rory. He knew some might think he should feel like he wanted to be. The history between them was too much for him to ever doubt her reasoning for choices made. He certainly wasn’t going to have her dealing with more due to those choices. He was just glad she told him now.  He was amazed to see the way his older half-brother had stepped up and it clean things had been that way since she was diagnonsised not even the failed proposal prevented that.

 

**Back in Star’s Hollow at Luke’s Diner**

Luke walked through the door, he spoke up, “Clearly I see there are some factors we need to address. Lindsey’s her by choice. She and Rory cleared the air long ago. Back during winter break of Rory’s sophomore year at Yale. They did so her with me nearby and Logan with them up in the apartment but that not the only thing that needs address. The behavior and the disbelief from the two of you about Rory’s mental illness is worst then atrocious.”

Neither had considered the door had not been locked. Dean had been married and divorced a second time after Lindsey. No one knew what the cause of the second divorce happened to be.  Lindsey suspected an affair this time with someone other than Rory.

 

“What are you guys talking about… I’ve coming looking for Lorelai,” said Dean. “We need to chat.’

 

**Text to Rory- What do you want Luke and I do due. We caught Jess and Lorelai at the Gabazo screaming their disbelieving heads of about lack of bi-polar 1 disorder and other such things. Luke and I are in Luke’s old apartment we were ready to confront them. Dean let himself in.-Linds**

**Text to Lindsey- Just go with it. I wrote and published and article about my experience with Bi-polar disorder. It make the fact public knowledge. Even if Dean wants me back that not an option. Logan and I got married. Consider coming on out before the LVF Charity event in London. Robert will be there you can finally meet him if your interesting is really having a relationship again.-R**

**Text to Rory- I need to check some things out at home about family plans but other than that plan on it being a yes. I wanted to try to find a time to come out with Dave & Lane as it was. I’ve get in contact soon-Linds**

Lindsey showed Luke her phone with the quick set of texts between herself and Rory before she dropped the info that she knew didn’t know. She would leave the reveal of the marriage up to Rory at a later time. Lindsey finally stated, “What we were speaking about Dean was the appalling Lorelai and Jess over here about the public chatting about Rory and business that is hers’ to share. However I have approval from her to share this Rory was diagnonsised with Bi-polar1 disorder in November of her sophomore year of Yale. That her first manic episode occurred around the time of the affair you had with her. The second when you so public broke up with her and humiliated her so publically with that decision. She was diagnonsised about 3 weeks later when other symptoms presented. The first manic episode was the result of grieve from Strobe Hayden’s death. Bi-polar disorder runs in the Hayden family. Rory and I cleared the air long ago and about a month after she started treatment for the mental illness. She is fine now but she had a manic episode again about 5 months ago because of Lorelai putting her behind her back on strictly an anti-depressant… this led to another poor decision of sex by Rory when she slept with Jess during the manic episode. She realize the next morning what began. She called Logan, left on a business trip and he meet up with her at the location. After helping her get all the proper meds called in a filled.  She saw the physiatrist her first day back to where her and Logan went and they now both live. Rory wrote an article about what living with bi-polar 1 disorder is like.”

**AN: Basically in this chapter Rory reveals that she knew during the two years post Yale when they went separate ways if Rory needed Logan he’d be there. That friendship was always going to be an option. They both parted knowing some day they wanted to try again, I might address Logan knowing on some level that her bi-polar issue might be a factor in what happened**

**Coming up**

**Lindsey, Lane and Dave’s trip to London**

**LVF charity event**

**Robert joins the gang**

**Lindsey and Robert meet and hit it off**

**The confrontation with Jess & Lorelai continues**

**Colin & Finn return to London**

**Tristan stick around London and plans to start college**

**Plus a whole lot more**

**Honor at the LVF charity event but where Josh is**

**Colin and Lucy (Marty’s ex, Rory’s friend from senior year) are the friend or more?**

**…**

**Please tell me what you’d like to see when I think of a specific question I will add it**

**How should Lorelai and Jess find out about Logan and Rory's marriage? Should Mitchum announce it publically with the blessing of Rory & Logan once Luke,Chris & the Hayden's have been informed?**


	5. Chapter 5: Confrontations and transatlantic accusations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lorelai & Jess receive some harsh words   
> So does Dean  
> Does Lorelai call Rory to make amends or to end run around Luke demand she basically grow up

 

**Chapter 5: Confrontations and transatlantic accusations**

Mitchum had been at the London Times office, that early evening. When Matteo had called, Mitchum had stated they should meet in private. What Mitchum didn’t expect was that Odette would be along with her father.  While he could use it to his advantage given what was in the stack of pages that he’s finally looked through. He was glad to see his son so happy and free of his meddling step-mother.  Mitchum had also learned that Tristan was in town, and spending some time with Rory & Logan. He actual planned to stick around and start in London University now that he was officially honorable discharged from the Marines, following his 10 years of serve, he’d been 19 when he joined. He was 29 years old but would turn 30 early then Rory in the year.  In fact his birthday was in the end of August, while Rory’s wasn’t until late October.  Logan’s birthday had been in April, about a month after Rory returned from Hamburg with Logan.

 

**London Times Building Mitchum’s office**

“We need to speak now Mitchum,” Matteo French accented voice boomed.

 

“Give the number of years of on and off affair you’ve been having with my soon to be ex-wife Matteo I would watch your tone, before you even consider continuing,” stated Mitchum. It was a calm that unnerved Odette.

 

“I was accused by you own son of not loving him,” said Odette. “That’s not the truth. I love him very much he never gave me the time or day.”

 

“Odette, he didn’t love you he knew it from the start,” Mitchum tried to explain. “He knew he never could. Besides none of that matters anymore.” Mitchum slid the copy of tomorrow’s Paper across his desk towards Odette.

 

The London Time Headline read: **Heir to Huntzberger Media married college girlfriend and journalist Rory Hayden, legally known as Lorelai Leigh Gilmore Hayden.**

_30 year old Logan Hunztberger marries college sweetheart in Siena, Italy on August 4 th, 2014. Logan had turned 30 back on April 10th, while his wife Rory turns 29 come October 28th.  Married in a Italian cathedral the couple had a few friends and family present in a very intimate ceremony.  A larger reception is to be planned at a later date. The Bride is the daughter of Christopher Strobe Hayden and Lorelai Victoria Gilmore.  _

“You’ve got to be kidding he ditches me, then up and marries,” demand Odette. “And he claimed he wasn’t cheating.”

 

“I can confirm he wasn’t,” stated Mitchum. “When he ended things with you yes Rory needed him but they didn’t renew their romance until 4 months after he told you to leave. They opted to marry because they shared a long history. Dated through most of college and have been friends since 2 years after Rory’s graduate but he was always a friend there if she ever needed him. This isn’t some person he picked up at a bar, even if he had cheated on you. But what was going on with Rory was more important that renewing the romance instantly.”

“While you daughter sits there throwing about accusations which aren’t true what don’t use fess up what you’d done to your daughter all these years Matteo, because if you don’t tell I will that right I know,” demanded Mitchum.

 

“Don’t you dare start on daddy,” demanded Odette. “So ok maybe he had an off an on affair with your wife. But as I hear it your weren’t so faithful either to that marriage.”

“I never claimed to me,” said Mitchum. “But my affairs were fewer and farther between that people choose to believe,” said Mitchum. “I might have been a reality poor father expect  as of late  I learn that can always can it all parties are willing to make the effort.  But you Odette are the daughter of Matteo and my soon to be ex-wife Shira.”

 

Odette didn’t know what to say or believe she left as, “Odette, wait we should,” Matteo stated.  


“Not now Daddy,” demanded Odette. “I just need time to sort this out in my head. We will talk in a couple of days.”

 

“If not me then consider calling your brother Matthew?” begged Matteo.

 

“I’ll think about it right now I just want some time to think,” stated Odette and left.

 

Mitchum and Matteo’s confrontation continued. To this point Colette would rather stay married, Mitchum learned and allow Matteo to cheat then follow his suit and free the men. Through Mitchum didn’t feel share for her, she would in the end reap what she sowed based on her choice.  Odette was likely to have a bunch of unkind words with the trio of Colette, Matteo & Shira when the truth finally sank it what he’s shared.  She’d grown up surround by lies, and what Mitchum couldn’t tell her was why. He was ready to officially end his life with Shira, because of the pregnancy that gave him Logan.

 

**Meanwhile Luke’s Dinner apartment Stars Hollow, CT.**

“You have no clue what you’re talking about,” demanded Dean. “You’re just sore that I end our marriage to be with Rory. And if she’ll have me after she figures out the Jess mess, that he’s ranting about I’m willing to still give it another shot.”

 

“You know what never mind Dean,” stated Lindsey. “We aren’t here to deal with you and whatever deluded ideas you have. The other two of you Lorelai & Jess time for you to wake up. Rory’s really isn’t irresponsible the way you are with birth control. She can’t be. And you for her mother you’re awfully self-important on the view and role you seem to deem you should have in Rory’s life.  Whatever allowed you and Rory to be mother and daughter and best friends you and you alone destroyed that.”

 

“Don’t pick up that phone Lorelai,” demand Luke. “Rory’s in a good place right now she doesn’t need you destroy the progress she’s made on feeling confident in herself, in control of her Bi-polar I disorder. I love you Lorelai but this behavior, this disbelief that Rory can’t have bi-polar disorder because it’s runs in Chris’s family stops now. You want a good relationship back with you daughter even if the friendship can never be repaired, you parent to adult child relationship can. It starts but you learning facts. You don’t even know what Bi-polar I disorder is what symptoms and signs of it are. I took the time to research, Logan did, Rory did herself, Christopher did even Emily and Richard did. They haven’t always known how to help Rory but that bothered to be informed on what was going on. You should be ashamed of the danger you’ve put your daughter is with your denial.”

“You’re my nephew Jess and I love you but when are you going to stop being so irresponsible. You’re very lucky that Rory’s not,” stated Luke. “The two of you have exactly four weeks until Lorelai’s and my wedding you will get your act together, and you both will apologize to Rory when she comes back for it. If she not alone you to will treat her date with respect.  Am I understood?

 

“Whatever Uncle Luke, sure I guess,” stated Jess. Even through to a degree what Luke said made some sense he couldn’t let go of his gut feeling.  He wanted to believe Luke was right because it would explain Rory just cutting him out. She done it before back in college after the disastrous dinner with Logan, where somehow he was the bad guy when Logan was the one who behaved like and arrogant Jack ass. 

 

“You’re heard Luke,” said Lorelai. She knew she wasn’t going to win the battle with him right now. She also had to get back to the Inn. “I should go anyway, Sookie and Michael probably need a hand at the Dragon fly.”

 

“Fine go, but No calling Rory and justifying your reason for it later… I mean it Lorelai,” said Luke.

 

“Ok I won’t, I promise,” said Lorelai sweetly while both right hand behind her back she crossed two of her fingers as she said it.

Lorelai left and walked from the Diner over the Dragon fly Inn. She couldn’t wait to see Mia again who would be in for the wedding.  She couldn’t wait for the wedding to be done, because then her mother Emily would stop reconfirming things 5 times over a month before the wedding was to take place. No matter the number of times Lorelai told her mother it was all handled, Emily just needed to ask yet again. Luke was pissed at her and Jess that was clear. The only thing she felt calm about was the fact that he wasn’t calling off the wedding. Anything else she could deal with even his wrath when he learned she called Rory.

“Sookie, or Michael, I will be in my office,” stated Lorelai. “I have an important call to make if you need something come find me otherwise let me get through this call.”

 

“Lorelai I know you want some sense of peace between you and Rory before the wedding just don’t set her off in however you approach it this time,” suggested Sookie.   


“I can only but try. I don’t even now what will or won’t get her off any more Sook. That how closed off I feel from my own flesh and blood because of her anger and by struggle to believe that she had bi-polar I disorder. I didn’t lose my kid as a friend or a closer relationship until that diagnosis other then lane I was her #1 best friend. Now she’s barely civil with me.”

“Research the mental illness Lorelai,” said Sookie. “You might still feel that diagnosis still doesn’t fix Rory but have straight facts an some comprehension of what Rory trust how and why she was diagnonsised with it. It one of your only few avenues left.”

**Lorelai’s office at the Dragon Fly Inn**

Lorelai dialed Rory’s number, “We need to talk, now.”

 

“You know what mom, I have two articles due, I have a fundraiser charity event to go shopping for I’m not going to sit here and argue with you again,” said Rory as patiently as she could. “I getting tired of the bang the head against the wall, and you not listing to you. We won’t even research the facts. If you did you’d realize just how erratic my behavior was. I close lose like Grandpa Strobe if the gene’s in the family can open the door to symptoms it what they believed happened with me. The second time were more symptoms appeared was Dean rude public break up.  Poor decision making which I’ve shown are signs of manic episodes, or Manic state or mania all terms are uses when describing the erratic behavior that is part of the mental illness.”

 

“Rory you have to understand ….” Lorelai attempted to say trying to take things in a different direct then before.

“No mom I don’t need to understand anything,” demanded Rory. “You had me but on an anti-depressant alone and one I had badly reacted to years before when I was first diagnonsised that reaction was noted in my chart. IN red to make sure Elavial was a anti-depressant I was never put on again. Then you just had to bring in Dr. Anderover… a man who is anti-meds and pro lifestyle chance and psychotherapy. Bi-polar I disorder cannot be treated like that too much danger and risks come from that. I have a mental illness mom that regards for my stable an antipsychotic, Moon Stabilizer as well as anti-depressant off and on as my psychiatrist deems necessary. My life in a good stable place, my job is finally going well you may not like my choices but it what best for me. I have to consider my well-being in all the choices I make.”

**Chapter 5: Confrontations and transatlantic accusations**

Mitchum had been at the London Times office, that early evening. When Matteo had called, Mitchum had stated they should meet in private. What Mitchum didn’t expect was that Odette would be along with her father.  While he could use it to his advantage given what was in the stack of pages that he’s finally looked through. He was glad to see his son so happy and free of his meddling step-mother.  Mitchum had also learned that Tristan was in town, and spending some time with Rory & Logan. He actual planned to stick around and start in London University now that he was officially honorable discharged from the Marines, following his 10 years of serve, he’d been 19 when he joined. He was 29 years old but would turn 30 early then Rory in the year.  In fact his birthday was in the end of August, while Rory’s wasn’t until late October.  Logan’s birthday had been in April, about a month after Rory returned from Hamburg with Logan.

 

**London Times Building Mitchum’s office**

“We need to speak now Mitchum,” Matteo French accented voice boomed.

 

“Give the number of years of on and off affair you’ve been having with my soon to be ex-wife Matteo I would watch your tone, before you even consider continuing,” stated Mitchum. It was a calm that unnerved Odette.

 

“I was accused by you own son of not loving him,” said Odette. “That’s not the truth. I love him very much he never gave me the time or day.”

 

“Odette, he didn’t love you he knew it from the start,” Mitchum tried to explain. “He knew he never could. Besides none of that matters anymore.” Mitchum slid the copy of tomorrow’s Paper across his desk towards Odette.

 

The London Time Headline read: **Heir to Huntzberger Media married college girlfriend and journalist Rory Hayden, legally known as Lorelai Leigh Gilmore Hayden.**

_30 year old Logan Hunztberger marries college sweetheart in Siena, Italy on August 4 th, 2014. Logan had turned 30 back on April 10th, while his wife Rory turns 29 come October 28th.  Married in a Italian cathedral the couple had a few friends and family present in a very intimate ceremony.  A larger reception is to be planned at a later date. The Bride is the daughter of Christopher Strobe Hayden and Lorelai Victoria Gilmore.  _

“You’ve got to be kidding he ditches me, then up and marries,” demand Odette. “And he claimed he wasn’t cheating.”

 

“I can confirm he wasn’t,” stated Mitchum. “When he ended things with you yes Rory needed him but they didn’t renew their romance until 4 months after he told you to leave. They opted to marry because they shared a long history. Dated through most of college and have been friends since 2 years after Rory’s graduate but he was always a friend there if she ever needed him. This isn’t some person he picked up at a bar, even if he had cheated on you. But what was going on with Rory was more important that renewing the romance instantly.”

“While you daughter sits there throwing about accusations which aren’t true what don’t use fess up what you’d done to your daughter all these years Matteo, because if you don’t tell I will that right I know,” demanded Mitchum.

 

“Don’t you dare start on daddy,” demanded Odette. “So ok maybe he had an off an on affair with your wife. But as I hear it your weren’t so faithful either to that marriage.”

“I never claimed to me,” said Mitchum. “But my affairs were fewer and farther between that people choose to believe,” said Mitchum. “I might have been a reality poor father expect  as of late  I learn that can always can it all parties are willing to make the effort.  But you Odette are the daughter of Matteo and my soon to be ex-wife Shira.”

 

Odette didn’t know what to say or believe she left as, “Odette, wait we should,” Matteo stated.  


“Not now Daddy,” demanded Odette. “I just need time to sort this out in my head. We will talk in a couple of days.”

 

“If not me then consider calling your brother Matthew?” begged Matteo.

 

“I’ll think about it right now I just want some time to think,” stated Odette and left.

 

Mitchum and Matteo’s confrontation continued. To this point Colette would rather stay married, Mitchum learned and allow Matteo to cheat then follow his suit and free the men. Through Mitchum didn’t feel share for her, she would in the end reap what she sowed based on her choice.  Odette was likely to have a bunch of unkind words with the trio of Colette, Matteo & Shira when the truth finally sank it what he’s shared.  She’d grown up surround by lies, and what Mitchum couldn’t tell her was why. He was ready to officially end his life with Shira, because of the pregnancy that gave him Logan.

 

**Meanwhile Luke’s Dinner apartment Stars Hollow, CT.**

“You have no clue what you’re talking about,” demanded Dean. “You’re just sore that I end our marriage to be with Rory. And if she’ll have me after she figures out the Jess mess, that he’s ranting about I’m willing to still give it another shot.”

 

“You know what never mind Dean,” stated Lindsey. “We aren’t here to deal with you and whatever deluded ideas you have. The other two of you Lorelai & Jess time for you to wake up. Rory’s really isn’t irresponsible the way you are with birth control. She can’t be. And you for her mother you’re awfully self-important on the view and role you seem to deem you should have in Rory’s life.  Whatever allowed you and Rory to be mother and daughter and best friends you and you alone destroyed that.”

 

“Don’t pick up that phone Lorelai,” demand Luke. “Rory’s in a good place right now she doesn’t need you destroy the progress she’s made on feeling confident in herself, in control of her Bi-polar I disorder. I love you Lorelai but this behavior, this disbelief that Rory can’t have bi-polar disorder because it’s runs in Chris’s family stops now. You want a good relationship back with you daughter even if the friendship can never be repaired, you parent to adult child relationship can. It starts but you learning facts. You don’t even know what Bi-polar I disorder is what symptoms and signs of it are. I took the time to research, Logan did, Rory did herself, Christopher did even Emily and Richard did. They haven’t always known how to help Rory but that bothered to be informed on what was going on. You should be ashamed of the danger you’ve put your daughter is with your denial.”

“You’re my nephew Jess and I love you but when are you going to stop being so irresponsible. You’re very lucky that Rory’s not,” stated Luke. “The two of you have exactly four weeks until Lorelai’s and my wedding you will get your act together, and you both will apologize to Rory when she comes back for it. If she not alone you to will treat her date with respect.  Am I understood?

 

“Whatever Uncle Luke, sure I guess,” stated Jess. Even through to a degree what Luke said made some sense he couldn’t let go of his gut feeling.  He wanted to believe Luke was right because it would explain Rory just cutting him out. She done it before back in college after the disastrous dinner with Logan, where somehow he was the bad guy when Logan was the one who behaved like and arrogant Jack ass. 

 

“You’re heard Luke,” said Lorelai. She knew she wasn’t going to win the battle with him right now. She also had to get back to the Inn. “I should go anyway, Sookie and Michael probably need a hand at the Dragon fly.”

 

“Fine go, but No calling Rory and justifying your reason for it later… I mean it Lorelai,” said Luke.

 

“Ok I won’t, I promise,” said Lorelai sweetly while both right hand behind her back she crossed two of her fingers as she said it.

Lorelai left and walked from the Diner over the Dragon fly Inn. She couldn’t wait to see Mia again who would be in for the wedding.  She couldn’t wait for the wedding to be done, because then her mother Emily would stop reconfirming things 5 times over a month before the wedding was to take place. No matter the number of times Lorelai told her mother it was all handled, Emily just needed to ask yet again. Luke was pissed at her and Jess that was clear. The only thing she felt calm about was the fact that he wasn’t calling off the wedding. Anything else she could deal with even his wrath when he learned she called Rory.

“Sookie, or Michael, I will be in my office,” stated Lorelai. “I have an important call to make if you need something come find me otherwise let me get through this call.”

 

“Lorelai I know you want some sense of peace between you and Rory before the wedding just don’t set her off in however you approach it this time,” suggested Sookie.   


“I can only but try. I don’t even now what will or won’t get her off any more Sook. That how closed off I feel from my own flesh and blood because of her anger and by struggle to believe that she had bi-polar I disorder. I didn’t lose my kid as a friend or a closer relationship until that diagnosis other then lane I was her #1 best friend. Now she’s barely civil with me.”

“Research the mental illness Lorelai,” said Sookie. “You might still feel that diagnosis still doesn’t fix Rory but have straight facts an some comprehension of what Rory trust how and why she was diagnonsised with it. It one of your only few avenues left.”

**Lorelai’s office at the Dragon Fly Inn**

Lorelai dialed Rory’s number, “We need to talk, now.”

 

“You know what mom, I have two articles due, I have a fundraiser charity event to go shopping for I’m not going to sit here and argue with you again,” said Rory as patiently as she could. “I getting tired of the bang the head against the wall, and you not listing to you. We won’t even research the facts. If you did you’d realize just how erratic my behavior was. I close lose like Grandpa Strobe if the gene’s in the family can open the door to symptoms it what they believed happened with me. The second time were more symptoms appeared was Dean rude public break up.  Poor decision making which I’ve shown are signs of manic episodes, or Manic state or mania all terms are uses when describing the erratic behavior that is part of the mental illness.”

 

“Rory you have to understand ….” Lorelai attempted to say trying to take things in a different direct then before.

“No mom I don’t need to understand anything,” demanded Rory. “You had me but on an anti-depressant alone and one I had badly reacted to years before when I was first diagnonsised that reaction was noted in my chart. IN red to make sure Elavial was a anti-depressant I was never put on again. Then you just had to bring in Dr. Anderover… a man who is anti-meds and pro lifestyle chance and psychotherapy. Bi-polar I disorder cannot be treated like that too much danger and risks come from that. I have a mental illness mom that regards for my stable an antipsychotic, Moon Stabilizer as well as anti-depressant off and on as my psychiatrist deems necessary. My life in a good stable place, my job is finally going well you may not like my choices but it what best for me. I have to consider my well-being in all the choices I make.”

**AN: To Readers I will fixes Rory’s age in the early chapter/chapters. It should be her 29 th birthday coming up not that she’s already turned 29. I set the ages I did for a purpose. So they were slightly younger then the timing of AYITL but not by much. Also to do with the talk about the possibility of invitro vs. Rory getting pregnant naturally because of her bi-polar disorder, the time to sort through that I wanted Rory slight younger because of that without make Logan more than the two years old on the show he was compared to Rory. **

**AN2: I am setting Rory’s birthday at October 28 th, 1985   … Tristan’s birthday is being set at August 23rd, 1985 …. Logan Birthday at April 10th, 1983 and Odette’s birthday December 24th, 1983 (other birthday will be listed if they become important to the story.  And there are some that just have been decided upon yet.**

**Coming up in the Next chapter and beyond**

**# Does Odette take advice if so from who?**

**# Odette comes face to face with Tristan, Rory & Logan**

**# Rory is arguing on the phone with Lorelai, who demands she returns and puts Jess out of his misery**

**# Lindsey catches Lorelai on her end as Lorelai in out in the middle of Stars Hollow town square**

**# What brought Dave back to SH and Lane?**

**# What happened between Lane & Zach?**

**# The Hayden Clan arrives in London**

**# Christopher goes in search of Rory & Logan**

**# What news does Christopher share that he feels his son in law & daughter have the right to know?**

**# Who should approach whom between Odette & Tristan for a date?**

**# How does Odette response when she realizes Logan’s right about loving being different that she believed it to be?**

**# What do Matteo & Shira have to say for themselves when Odette finally confronts them with the truth Mitchum’s told her?**

**# Who is Honor’s biologically father? Mitchum sees Honor as his daughter, to him that will never change but biologically she’s not? # Caroline & Mitchum’s adult child boy or girl? # How was Shira’s presences the fact that resulted in Mitchum not knowing the truth? # Logan with Tristan and Rory’s support talks to his biological mother he shares with Tristan #What does Lorelai have to do to prove to her daughter that despite her reservations she’ll leave her opinions about Rory’s mental illness to herself? #Mia challenges Lorelai about her behavior when she over hears what?**

**#Matthew is who to Odette & Matteo LeBlanc? Plus much much more as the story goes on**

**Please share your opinion on the below questions?**

**Should Mitchum send the London Times Marriage announcement Lorelai’s way?**

**What should prompt Lorelai to demand her daughter put Jess out of his misery and to start by returning home?**

**What would you like to see having gone done between Zach & Lane?**

**How would you like to see Caroline & Mitchum come face to face again? {I know part of their history}**

 

**AN: To Readers I will fixes Rory’s age in the early chapter/chapters. It should be her 29 th birthday coming up not that she’s already turned 29. I set the ages I did for a purpose. So they were slightly younger then the timing of AYITL but not by much. Also to do with the talk about the possibility of invitro vs. Rory getting pregnant naturally because of her bi-polar disorder, the time to sort through that I wanted Rory slight younger because of that without make Logan more than the two years old on the show he was compared to Rory. **

**AN2: I am setting Rory’s birthday at October 28 th, 1985   … Tristan’s birthday is being set at August 23rd, 1985 …. Logan Birthday at April 10th, 1983 and Odette’s birthday December 24th, 1983 (other birthday will be listed if they become important to the story.  And there are some that just have been decided upon yet.**

**Coming up in the Next chapter and beyond**

**# Does Odette take advice if so from who?**

**# Odette comes face to face with Tristan, Rory & Logan**

**# Rory is arguing on the phone with Lorelai, who demands she returns and puts Jess out of his misery**

**# Lindsey catches Lorelai on her end as Lorelai in out in the middle of Stars Hollow town square**

**# What brought Dave back to SH and Lane?**

**# What happened between Lane & Zach?**

**# The Hayden Clan arrives in London**

**# Christopher goes in search of Rory & Logan**

**# What news does Christopher share that he feels his son in law & daughter have the right to know?**

**# Who should approach whom between Odette & Tristan for a date?**

**# How does Odette response when she realizes Logan’s right about loving being different that she believed it to be?**

**# What do Matteo & Shira have to say for themselves when Odette finally confronts them with the truth Mitchum’s told her?**

**# Who is Honor’s biologically father? Mitchum sees Honor as his daughter, to him that will never change but biologically she’s not? # Caroline & Mitchum’s adult child boy or girl? # How was Shira’s presences the fact that resulted in Mitchum not knowing the truth? # Logan with Tristan and Rory’s support talks to his biological mother he shares with Tristan #What does Lorelai have to do to prove to her daughter that despite her reservations she’ll leave her opinions about Rory’s mental illness to herself? #Mia challenges Lorelai about her behavior when she over hears what?**

**#Matthew is who to Odette & Matteo LeBlanc? Plus much much more as the story goes on**

**Please share your opinion on the below questions?**

**Should Mitchum send the London Times Marriage announcement Lorelai’s way?**

**What should prompt Lorelai to demand her daughter put Jess out of his misery and to start by returning home?**

**What would you like to see having gone done between Zach & Lane?**

**How would you like to see Caroline & Mitchum come face to face again? {I know part of their history}**


	6. Chapter 6:  Making it know & London Charity Gala

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charity event  
> Haydens arrival   
> Tristan Odette  
> Robert Lindsey  
> Is Lorelai caught red handed?  
> Sookie wanting to talk to mia cliffhanger

**Chapter 6:  Making it know & London Charity Gala**

When Rory finally hung up on her mother yet again, she was relieved when she turned to find Mitchum standing there. It wouldn’t surprise her at all if he been there through most of the conversation. Logan was in a meeting with one of the editors from the sports section.  Mitchum walked into the office that Rory and Logan were still sharing after all these months. The news article had printed 3 days earlier that also was after the day Odette & Matteo came for a visit. The visit cause Mitchum to do some more digging.

 

“Rory and wanted to clear this with you and Logan or one of you. I can put Lorelai in her place quietly if that what you want. But your my family and she can’t and won’t get away with this behaviour any longer,” said Mitchum.

 

“What did you have in mind,” asked Rory.

 

“For starts I going to send her the wedding announcement with it I going to send her a letter so she knows if she continues down this path she’s been on since  your sophomore year of Yale that she messing with a lot more then you now,” said Mitchum. “Someone like Lorelai I think needs the stakes spelled out to them. “

 

“Ok, do it,” said Rory. “Do me a favour and at least tell Logan first. I’m only going back to this wedding for Luke’s sake. Maybe someday with a lot of work mom can make this right. But she’d have to believe me first. That something I don’t know will ever happen. I don’t know if she ever admit that I not her carbon copy. She had this image of me that never been 100% true.”

 

“’I’ll tell Logan,” said Mitchum. “Lorelai’s done messing with you. She might not feel that way. But at the end of the day she doesn’t want to mess with me, and I’ve spoken with Francine and Emily. So it would be Lorelai against the Hayden name, her own mother and the Huntztberger name. That’s not a battle she can win.  We all know that Richard’s time will come soon than we wish for it. Do me a favour when you return for Lorelai’s wedding make sure you leave the time for you and Logan to spend some time with you grandfather. I don’t want you to have any regrets at all Rory. Coming here was the right choice for you. But make sure you have no regrets when the time comes that we do lose Richard.”

 

“I been working to try to set all that up,” said Rory. “Logan and I are re-arranging the schedules we have to see how much time we can take a vacation and say visiting in Hartford with them and even Francine.  Paris and Jamie recently moved back there as well. So we’re trying to figure out if we need to each do anything remotely if so how much and that.”

**Hayden Flat in London**

After a ten and a half hour flight, Christopher was met by Sherry at Heathrow International Airport. She was picking up Gigi and taking her back to France with her for three weeks. Chris would fly out to France to pick her up, so the little girl wasn’t on a ten + hour flight alone. Generally Chris would meet Sherry somewhere halfway between Paris and Hartford but she could do it this time. She wouldn’t tell Chris was prevented her from putting the best interesting of their daughter first.  At the end of the day however in Chris’s eye’s Lorelai behaviour far surpassed Sherry might only be willing to parent on her terms, but that more than could be said for Lorelai. Sherry keeps Gigi, safe while Lorelai out to make things very difficult for his daughter Rory. Christopher had started thinking of Rory that why when his divorce from Lorelai happened. No one could change the woman’s mind about Rory being bi-polar, Rory was and Lorelai refused to believe it.

 

Christopher wasn’t completely surprised, his aunt Caroline who travelled with him and his mother as well as Gigi was also someone who suffered from bi-polar I disorder.  Caroline knew there was a chance she would run into Mitchum tonight. What she didn’t yet know was that he’d finally left Shira.

 

“Chris all these years I’ve wanted Mitchum to know the truth but I can’t risk what Shira would say or do to Mitchum & my daughter if I tell it,” said Caroline.

 

“Aunt Caroline, I need you to listen to me,” said Christopher. “I know this for a fact from Rory and from Logan, Mitchum has officially filed for divorce. Shira had some major secrets, a lot time affair, I daughter raised by her father a Matteo Leblanc who Matteo, his wife Colette & Shira were desperate to marry the daughter Odette for to Logan. But he was never a willing party in the deal and basically told Odette he wanted her gone. He went back to Rory. They married on August 4th so 9 days ago. They’ve had their ups and downs through the years. Mitchum been hugely supportive of them. He’s blocked very attempt that Shira, Matteo & Colette have made since they to get a marriage to occur to Logan. In all honest I question if they are looking for money hoping that Logan wouldn’t have been faithful to Odette. Logan knew he couldn’t live that life so left it before it began. He didn’t what he revealed that Mitchum wished he had. All that time in a marriage to Shira and Honor isn’t biologically Mitchum’s. He did officially adopt her when he discovered the truth. Even if Matteo might be her father he never came forward. Mitchum made sure that Honor knew she wasn’t blames, only Shira. “

 

“So you’re suggesting I should tell Mitchum the truth about Bella,” said Caroline. “At the end of the day I’ve always loved Mitchum and when Bella asked I had to tell her the truth. Including what Elias did that kept Mitchum and I apart. Shira’s story was always questionable to me. Mitchum never… and I mean never cheated on me. The opening for the one night stand was slim Mitchum and I did break up short term twice. But both times should have put Shira future in her pregnancy. When she got caught on that she claimed the fact she and uncovered that he stored sperm and a bank. He knew there as a possibility we might need to use a surrogate so he thought ahead. When that story came up I knew there was little chance. So I had to do right by our baby and hope to one day be able to tell him about her.”

 

“While here your chance,” said Christopher. “Logan isn’t Shira’s biological son. From what I understand after the truth about Honor came out when she was 2 and a half. Micthum vowed never to give Shira a child.  The truth is he left her once before, Jenna his cousin, Greg’s wife was left also. No one ever knew what Greg had hidden but he filed for divorce. Logan came out of Jenna & Mitchum looking for comfort. Mitchum didn’t know where you’d gone Aunt Caroline. He’d come back Dad and Mom’s place asking were to find you admitting to having left Shira & filing for divorce. Dad wouldn’t give up your location until after the divorce as finalized.  Shira, weaselled her was back in thinking she could raise Mitchum son as her own. But there was always a tension. Logan was 18 when Mitchum told him the truth that was his agreement with Jenna.  Mitchum has nothing that ties him to Shira any more.  While he could have been a better parent he was always more of one even at his worst with the parenting skills that Shira was at any point in their life together. “

**5 hours later Hyatt Regency London Hotel**

The High Net Worth Millionaires Fundraising Network Gala Ball was one that the Huntzberger attended each year and that Huntzberger Media Publishing hosted very third year. Rory had attended it once in college with Logan. The cause the raised money for was important.  It is a group that supports young people 18 + who are in need of development, housing, education, work who might homeless due to problems at home or in process of becoming homeless, young people who want to be someone and learn entrepreneurship .

 

Rory was wearing a Royal blue Satin dress A-line style with a full shirt.  There was a white sash that tied around the waist.  Logan was impressed with the dress that Rory selected for the event. He always loved the formal wear she had on whether he picked it himself or she did for him. Logan had on a black tuxedo from another high end London tailor. Everyone had on evening wear but Rory paid little attention to the specifics of style and factors like that. She stood with Logan, waiting for the arrival of the Hayden. Mitchum and Honor were already in side save a table for the rest of them. With Josh out of town on business and Mitchum in the process of divorce, Honor was with her father for the evening.  Honor knew the truth but to her the parent who raised you got the title not the one who tried to surface years later. Honor had decided to put that aside for the evening. After all Mitchum had legally adopted her.

 

Logan leaned over kissing Rory’s check as he saw the Hayden’s limo pull up. Rory was revealed when she say her dad step out of the Limo first. He was followed by Francine, Rory was glad she had the chance over the last 8 years. It was not long after Strobe loss that Francine and Rory started to make an effort with each other. Strobe had asked the promise of them both and for them both to shut out Lorelai’s opinion of the matter. They’d done just that, and neither regretted it for a minute.

 

“Dad, Grandma Francine,” said Rory. “I’m glad you could join us here tonight.”

 

“Rory could look wonderful in that [Moulinette Soeurs ](https://www.anthropologie.com/brands/moulinette-soeurs) dress,” said Francine. “The style suits you.”

 

“Thank you Grandma,” said Rory. “Listen Logan & I have agreed to the big wedding on our 1 year anniversary  we are leaving it to you and Grandma Gilmore to plan all we ask is you given Jenna DuGray the option to help. She do what she wants be involved or not but she Logan’s biologically mother. Logan felt the olive branch need to be extended somehow.”

 

“And I couldn’t agree more,” said Francine. “I always understood why Jenna gave Logan to Mitchum to raise. Greg wanted a fresh start and through he wasn’t in love with her. Mitchum did love Jenna for the support he received when he choice to level Shira and when he was guilt tripped in to returning to her. But I’ve always known that Caroline’s the only one he’s ever loved that wasn’t you or Honor and now Rory as well.  As for the way you two married.  With and attitude like Lorelai’s floating about and all Rory been through I more than understand the choice. “

 

They were busy talking that No one would see Caroline walk right past the group. She was taking the advice of her nephew. She was going to seek Mitchum on now.  This chance dropped in her lap that maybe finally after all these years so peace could come for the mess that Shira had created with her lies. Caroline more than understood Mitchum giving honor his name and legally adopted her.  Shira’s actions were the fault of that young woman. Caroline loved Mitchum all the more for accepting Honor even when he never could find common ground in his marriage with Shira.

 

\----------------------------------------

**Out in Stars Hollow, CT.**

Mitchum had been smart after talking things over with Rory and then with Logan he’d used with her ok Rory’s e-mail address to send the wedding announcement as an attachment along with the short message.

 

_Lorelai,_

_You’re done messing with you daughter’s welling being. You don’t know just who you’ve angered. Logan loves Rory with his whole heart stood by her through thick and thin. The good and the bad, long before this marriage. There soulmates and the perfect fit as a couple similarity and differences in the right balance. Next time if you try you’re stunts again you’ll be answering to me. I might not have always been the perfect parent but clearly my children’s happiness matter more to me than anything despite all the faults I’ve made. A decent parents find their way to that. How could you not.  I’m serious mess with Rory again you’ll answer to me to the entire Hayden clan and to Emily Gilmore as well.  You should see what you attempted to destroy.  If you every want to make things right with Rory you’ll be watched closely,_

_Attachment_

_London Times Engagement and Wedding announcements_

**_Heir to Huntzberger Media married college girlfriend and journalist Rory Hayden, legally known as Lorelai Leigh Gilmore Hayden._ **

_30 year old Logan Hunztberger marries college sweetheart in Siena, Italy on August 4th, 2013. Logan who had turned 30 back on April 10th, while his wife Rory turns 28 come October 28th. Married in a Italian cathedral the couple had a few friends and family present in a very intimate ceremony. The couple meet while on summer vacation the year before Logan traveled for a year before returning to Yale and the summer before Rory began at Yale as a freshmen. A larger reception is to be planned at a later date. The Bride is the daughter of Christopher Strobe Hayden and Lorelai Victoria Gilmore._

_\------------------------------_

**Back in London at the Hyatt Regency Hotel**

Mitchum was sitting at the table he’d save with Honor and they were talking.  Caroline approached them. She did want to meet Christopher’s daughter but she needed to come face to face with Mitchum. She knew the truth from Strobe before he died. She knew he’d tried to leave Shira once before, but now that he’s done it and there was no going back she had to know if there was any chance for them with some time to sort through things.

 

“Mitchum, it’s been a long while,” said Caroline. “You and I should find some time to get together and really talk. Tonight isn’t the time or the place to do it.”

 

“No your right it not, but I mainly based in London these day’s for Logan’s sake and more recently Rory’s,” said Mitchum. “I don’t know how much you’re nephew had told you about her mother.”

 

“Very little most of what I know is from Strobe,” said Caroline. “Francine and I are still close. But I’ve kind of been hoping Chris would open up to me.”

 

“His focus has been Rory because of Lorelai,” said Mitchum. “That poor woman who is now my daughter in law her mother messes with her head.  It pretty common knowledge that Rory was diagnonsised with Bi-polar I disorder when she was early in her sophomore year at Yale. It also relatively common knowledge Lorelai’s done everything from attempt to get a crack pot psychiatrist to re-diagnosis her to messing with her meds to this like time having the doctor put Rory not only on Elavial an anti-depressant Rory had a reaction to before but on that alone no mood stabilizer and no antipsychotic. That not job woman who’s Rory’s mother and Christopher’s ex would actual rather believe Rory is only dealing with depression rather than being properly treated as she has been when Lorelai not interfering because Bi-polar means Rory’s more a Hayden that Lorelai’s willing to admit to.” Mitchum had talked to Rory beforehand. He thought telling Caroline himself might be a good thing. That Rory and Caroline could meet and set up a later time for a long decision. Rory was find with Mitchum plans.

 

The night went on without a hitch. It wasn’t unusually for Colin and Finn to appear late. Tristan had some things to do on London University Campus so was running feature behind then planned. Lindsey alone had been the one to make it out to London on this particular weekend. She’s meet with Logan, Rory and Robert outside the entrance to the ball room where the gala was being held. She hit is off with Robert almost immediately.

 

“So Lindsey’s how is it you and Rory know each other,” asked Robert.

 

“We grew up in stars hollow both after that it gets a little more complicated but at the end of the day it’s not her fall it’s my ex’s. Rory wasn’t in the frame of mind to speak up and what he was doing that destroyed are marriage ran a lot deeper then what I knew until well after the divorce was in the process of happening. He used her, and lied to me to cover up the real affair and that truth didn’t but could have easily destroy Rory.”

 

“Her mother, really?” demanded Robert. “Does that woman have no shame?”

“Honestly I doubt it,” said Lindsey. “After all things eventually fell apart between her and Dean and Lorelai convinced Luke to take her back because they both kept secrets and screwed up. “

 

“You know that Rory & Logan have wanted us to meet for years,” said Robert.

 

“I know that had but after what Dean did to both Rory and I… I needed to get back to trusting myself and my own instincts so I focused on my friendships including the budding ones with Rory & Lane.  Now that I feel I can trust me own judgement again I feel like I can get back out there dating and maybe have that lead to a serious relationship one day again.  But I really want to get to know you better Robert,” said Lindsey. “New York and Stars Hollow really aren’t that far apart when you think about it.”

 

 Across the ball room…

 

Odette still wasn’t talking to Matteo as she been avoiding Colette and Shira as well.  Her brother Matthew called, he was part owner of a publishing house call Truncheon’s she’d never meet his partners but one it seemed knew Logan’s new wife.  Tristan had been walking in the direction of the table were Rory, Logan. Mitchum and they others were seated. Odette was lost in glaring Logan’s way as he’d entered the ballroom with his wife at his side. She still felt ditched, but her father couldn’t prove he cheated which mean she couldn’t get any money out of Mitchum for the pain she claimed the breakup the barely existing engagement she claimed she felt.

 

“Don’t even try it,” said Tristan. “I know whom you are Odette. Say away from my half-brother Logan and his wife. Find out who you are because that the only way to find true happiness. Dating you isn’t something I do any day soon. But I’m going to be honest what I heard about you are my type but until you can sort through the truth of what Shira, Colette and your father told you want you should feel vs. what you really do I’m not getting involved with you at all. Do right by you Odette not what the screwed up adults in your life want..”

 

“I’m not even speaking with them,” said Odette. “And I feel lost, everything I was promised in life the last 2 and a half years was tied to the promise of an eventual marriage to Logan.  Logan never was really on board, and I could never figure out why. When he finally stood up and said enough was enough I was crushed but all my hope lay pinned on this marriage I didn’t know what to expect from it. Even if I should expect a faithful husband. I knew Logan wasn’t in the idea of the engagement at all… he was very vocal. But I figured if he’d give me time we could at least have a marriage based on friendship.”

 

“Maybe if he hadn’t had the history with Rory that he did that would have been a possibility,” said Tristan. “But he knows love, he knows what Colette, Shira and your father were trying to force was a business arrangement. He couldn’t give up the hope of setting it all straight with Rory one day.  They were friends again two years before Shira dragged you into Logan’s life. They were working slowly back towards something more. They had their reasons… one of which is something I wish she would have told me sooner I’ve known Rory even longer then Logan has. I went to Chilton with her.”

 

Back at the table… “Rory, Logan,” said Mitchum. As the two joined the group. “I’d like you both to meet strobe’s sister Caroline. Caroline, this is my son Logan and my daughter in law, Chris daughter Rory.”

 

“It’s very nice to meet you both and congratulations on your marriage.” Said Caroline.

 

“Thank you,” said Rory. “You know grandpa Strobe use to talk a lot about you Aunt Caroline. He thought we were more alike than mom and I were. Everyone the own induvial self-sure but at the end of the day mom and I are very different people especially when it comes to our relationships and how we deal with the problems that surface in them.”

 

“I very much imagine you are different people,” said Caroline. “I hear Lorelai getting married again but she more interesting is pulling you back under her control so to speak that to finish out last minute details to her wedding.”

 

“Lorelai, can think what she wants,” said Rory. “But my marriage and my sanity and well-being come first. Jess’ delusions aren’t my problem. Mom’s belief I just need the Hayden’s out of my live as well as the Huntzberger to be me again and stop fitting the Dr. Anderover who awful, should be sued so his license is taken from him. I’ve been going to that wedding for a long while for mom’s sake I going to support Luke despite it being mom he’s marrying.

\---------------

**Back out in Stars Hollow**

 

“Hello this is Lorelai Gilmore I need to speak to Dr. Anderover immediately,” said Lorelai. “It’s about my daughter Rory.”

 

“He’ll be right with you,” said the receptionist. “Normally he’ll call you back later but your call he wants to take immediately.”

 

“Hello, Lorelai,” said Dr. Anderover. “What seems to be the problem?”

 

“First Rory left Star Hollow, every time I call her we fight then she hangs up on me, now just today I receive an e-mail. She got married with no notification to me and she has her father in law demanding that I back off if I ever want to make things right with my own child,” said Lorelai. “When she does come back I’ve already been told it going to be for Luke not for me her own mother.”

 

“Without being able to talk to Rory herself I don’t know what to tell you,” said Dr. Anderover. “If I had to guess through she’s off the Elvial anti-depressant.”

Lorelai was talking freely, not aware that Mia had decided to fly in early to give a helping hand to her and Luke on the wedding.  Mia wanted answers from Lorelai however it was sookie who pulled her aside.

 

“Whatever answers you want from Lorelai can wait,” said Sookie. “You and I should talk first. It’s about Rory. And that’s not something Lorelai’s going to give you any kind of truth on?” Mia looked to Sookie wondering what it was there could be to know about Rory that Lorelai would lie about. Mother and daughter had such a unique and tight relationship.

 

**Coming in the next chapter and down the road**

**Mitchum and Caroline talk, clear the air and make some choices do that want a future to the see one with one another?**

**Sookie beats Lorelai to the punch giving Mia the truth about Rory’s mental illness before Lorelai can dish up her lies, Sookie shares Lorelai behavior about it as well**

**Tristan and Odette have another run in… has Odette called her brother, has she taken Tristan’s advice in any kind of why?**

**What the real reason that Odette was so invested in a marriage with no long involved? (Give me ideas readers I have to many I’d like to see what the concise opinion is based on what readers would like to see)**

**What advice to Matthew give Odette & Jess that is similar but for very different reasons?**

**Paris & Jamie will appear, still unsure under what context the appearance will be right now I thinking possible Lorelai’s wedding (readers if you have a better idea please leave it as part of the review)**

**Josh hasn’t appeared yet, is Honor’s marriage as stable as it seems? (Opinion readers please)**

**Mia takes a trip to London after confronting Lorelai, she wants to see how Rory’s really coping on her own not just based of Sookie’s impressions**

**Mia meet Mitchum and Logan along with seeing Rory and gets a vastly different impression of the family Rory’s married into that Lorelai’s described**

**Mia’s happy to see Rory fulfilling her journalism dream is some way**

**Plus much more to come**

**As readers what would you like to see that hasn’t been mentioned or see?**

**What should have screwed Odette up so badly she rather have a husband likely to cheat on her that staying around Paris and the presents of Colette especially?**

**What should mia impression of Jess and his crazy theory be?**

**Who should out Lorelai’s delusion of Rory at time still needing her finical help? (hint Lorelai doesn’t know that Strobe made sure that Rory was well taken care of… and Lorelai will assume a pre-nup exists were there isn’t one. Francine & Mitchum trust that Rory and Logan will last and thus don’t for a pre-nup on the couple.)**

 

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7: Visiting London, unexpected conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decisions made  
>  Jess's truth   
> Mia/Sookie visit cliffhanger

**Chapter 7: Visiting London, unexpected conversations**

Mia followed Sookie back into the kitchen of the Dragonfly Inn.  Mia was wondering what was going on she had yet to see Rory which to her was unusually. Know on seemed to mentioned much about mother and daughter always been around town together when journalism didn’t have Rory traveling. She had heard Lorelai pissed off but she had no idea what it was all about.

 

“Sookie are you going to tell me what going on here,” asked Mia. “Lorelai acting like a little brat out there in her office. Rory’s nowhere around…”

 

“It a long story but it started with Rory’s sophomore year at all, she had a lot of questions about behaviors about emotions running to Hi. She knew that Bi-polar disorder ran in the Hayden side of her family, her father’s side. So with the support of her boyfriend, then and who is with her now Logan. She went to a Phycologist. The determined that she did have Bi-polar I disorder. There is four different forms of it.  With Logan’s help, Rory started telling people, Lorelai included what was going on with her. Lorelai’s been denying it since back then. She tried controlling Rory life kicking people of out of, she’s gone so far as to mess with the Dr. she was seeing 3 times any of us know of possible more. This last guy Lorelai was in love with was convinced to re-diagnosis Rory. He put her on an anti-depressant alone which is bad enough but one that was noted on Rory’s charts that she could have that she reacted to made the situation worse.”

 

“So what happened exactly,” said Mia. “You said she reacted to it?”

 

“I don’t know everything I’ve not had a chance to go out to London to visit Rory,” said Sookie. “But I can tell you what I know. Rory had a manic episode, but she doesn’t remember everything she did this time. Her new/old psychiatrist Dr. Teasdale believe the memory lapse could be related to a reaction from the anti-depressant but it merely a guess no concrete answer.  But she did something she largely regretted as a result.”

 

“We need to go see Rory,” said Mia. “The both of us. If Lorelai not going to give her daughter the support she needs than we are going to have to do it ourselves. Lorelai’s opinion can’t effect our there an answer her someone to be there for them both without falling for Lorelai’s crap.”

 

“I know, when Rory first called Logan five months back. When I got the call from Logan several hours later he told me the best thing I could do at that give time is make sure that Lorelai stayed away.  That I kept her off a plane so she wouldn’t go to London,” said Sookie. “At this point Lorelai’s got to many wedding details she can’t afford to leave. So now would be the opening that didn’t exist before.”

 

\----------------------------

**Back in London Huntzberger Manor**

Honor had asked her father if she could stay with him. Given the fact that Josh was gone so much for reasons that Honor didn’t know why she needed the space. She loved Josh there was no question but she did question his faithfulness to her. This mainly was due to the fact that he wouldn’t tell her want was going on.

 

“Honor, “said Mitchum. “I’m more that happen for you and the kids to stay with me for a little while but I learned this the hard way you can’t ran for your problems.”

 

“I’m not there a lot I’m willing to do to fix this distances that come between Josh and I Dad. But I need to get him to talk to me so I know what it takes to fix it,” said Honor. “If I comes clean with counseling I willing to work hard to get pass infidelity if that what has happened. This is how much I love Josh.  I just I want him to trust me. I want him to trust that no matter what I am going to fight for us.”

 

“Then when he gets back from where ever he is now, you need to find a way to make that conversation happen,” said Mitchum. “You’re mother and I hide from each other, the affairs with both had through Shira had greater impacts. You know I adopted you when the truth surfaced that you couldn’t be biologically mine. I did that because I already love you Honor. I have my faults as a father and I know that but loving you and Logan was never one of them. Showing the two of you that was a different matter.  You, the kids, Logan, Rory  and any kids adopted via surrogate or whatever route the best option for Rory and Logan to bring a family into the world I will love those kids too. I can’t change the past but the future another manner and it’s a whole new start for us. Rory needs all our support not just Logan. Her ex came sniffing around town. One Jess Marino. I did some digging, when Rory had her manic state she slept with him. But it seems he wasn’t honest with her. There a girlfriend in the picture to actual a Jenny Manning and someone named Natalie Jepsen. One of those two is the girlfriend that he was on a break from but they never formally broke up. And are back together now. Whatever caused them to take time apart was resolved. He was back with her when he came searching for Rory with his crazy theory that she must be pregnant because she didn’t want to share her personal business about the form of birth control she’s on. He had the most idiotic response when I suggested that Rory was bi-polar that he should consider how that article read.”

 

“Logan & Rory need to know this than,” said honor.

 

“I’ve founded scanned copies of everything to Logan. I figured the can work through that together.”

\----------------------------

**London Huntzberger Penthouse [Rory & Logan’s place]**

They walked in the door from Dr. Teasdale’s office, Logan had been lost in thought most of the way home. He’d heard everything but the Ob Dr. Millstone had said as well as Dr. Teasdale, they had a solid plan in place if Rory being pregnant was the route the opted to go.

 

“Are you 100% sure this is the way you want to go, Ace. I love you and..” Logan began.

 

“I sure, I’ll need the support system of you and family other than more than ever throughout this but it what I want,” said Rory.

 

“Ok but you need to know a few things Ror, I going to be waking you like a hawks and I probably going to be so overprotective it might drive you up the wall,” said Logan. “I felt you should get fair warning on that.”

 

“I love you too Logan,’ said Rory. “It one thing to make sure my bi-polar disorder remains treated and we will. It’s another to let it change the court of my life and that I am not going to let it do. The season with Dr. Teasdale are good for a lot of reasons besides just making sure my bi-polar disorder remained controlled.”

 

“I know that baby,” said Logan. Logan pulled Rory toward him. Eventually he led the way back to their bedroom. They had all the facts and they had made their choice. Having a baby together is what they wanted.

 

Logan pulled Rory toward him after closing their bedroom door. Honor had the habit of using the extra Key to let herself in to check up on them.  This wasn’t the first time since the wedding or even since Rory & Logan had worked their way back to this that they’d been on the verge of making love or in fact have even done so. It’s the first time they’d made a choice that could have a very specific outcome that would change their lives for every when they finally became a family.

 

They couldn’t stop making out and Rory bumped into their bed, as she walked backward. The dress that Rory had been wearing came off over Rory’s head. It joined Logan shirt on the floor he’d taken in off to chance while they’d been talking earlier.  Logan would make sure Rory was protected from everything that could harm her well-being even drawn a difficult line with Rory. But right now Logan wasn’t going to worry about that as Rory unhooked her bra and let it fall to the floor. An attraction, physical was always present between Rory & Logan but the strong bond of love and friendship but that and made sex all the most special because it was more than just that.  Five months ago when she been in a mess, and slept with Jess Rory had been reminded of the different because there was the very glaring fact that she actual admitting to Logan the one time with Jess she never reached and organism. Logan on the other hand never failed to get her to reach that point when they made love…

 

Rory unzipped Logan’s dress pants which feel down to the floor. Chance were they might not know before the returned to stars hollow for Lorelai’s wedding if Rory was pregnant yet. If  Logan were honest and Rory had admitted this much to it would be nice to rub the fact in Jess’s face that Rory made a very planned out choice for her child’s conception because of her bi-polar disorder. She and Logan had done 3 pro/con list once the felt they had all the information to help them reach this decision and two joint sessions with Dr. Teasdale to really short through it all.

When Rory’s underwear fell the floor and Logan pulled of his own boxers he laid Rory down on the bed under him. When there body’s because one and he trusted in and out of his wife making love her to. When they connected this way they never felt more than in moments like this. Both of them organism about the same time. When Logan pulled out laying on the bed next to Rory he pulled her close to them.

 

“I know this Ror,” said Logan when the time is right it will happened for us. “In the meantime, it amazing we can share this can of trust and intimacy were we really just let nature take its course.”

 

“That never going to change Logan, “said Rory. “Every choice we’ve ever made has only brought us closer. True was only have weeks before mom’s wedding. But we will face that obstacle when it comes.”

 

Rory’s head was rested again Logan’s bared shoulder. She fell asleep snuggled up against Logan who had a protective arm wrapped around her. Logan brushed the hair out of Rory’s face before kissing her forehead and drifting off to nap himself.

\-----------

**Apartment above Truncheon’s**

Jenny Manning, formerly Jenny forester Dean’s ex-wife and attended school with Jess up until he got sent to live with Luke in Stars Hollow. They grew up together and started as best friends. She came before Rory and after Rory. No one but Jess knew of Jenny and Dean’s history, the marriage lasted less than a year. Dean past affair with Lorelai had happened a second time. To this point Lorelai had been able to keep the affair hidden. She wanted it to remain that way until her and Luke’s marriage was on stable footing. She confess to it herself if that what it came down to in the end.

 

“Jess, you’ve been distance,” said Jenny. “We’ve got through what you thought that visit from Dean was all about… so why…”

 

“When we agreed to time apart Rory came to see me,” said Jess. “It was meant to be a friend but her and I slept together. I don’t know what wrong with me but I slept with her without protection. Now I don’t see any way how she not pregnant. I can’t find her, she blocks my classes, doesn’t return them either. She out their pregnant with my kid Jenny and I want to do right by the kid but its you I’m in love with … if I didn’t have you I wouldn’t be able to get Rory back even if that what I wanted. He boyfriend’s billionaire daddy has her well protected. There is no messing with her life and what she wants and who she wants in it.  I’ve been several times accused of being dense and stupid.”

 

“Why” asked Jenny.

 

“Everyone but Lorelai believes this false fact about Rory. She isn’t someone who as bi-polar I disorder. She doesn’t take after her father’s side and she need to for that to be the case. Lorelai’s tried and failed to stop her daughter from getting treated,” said Jess. “And if it’s the truth then what about my kid I can’t fight her she’s surrounded by wealthy and teams of lawyers a lot more prepared than anyone I could hire.”

 

“Then we together sort this out and Luke and Lorelai’s wedding the earlier before the wedding that we can,” said Jenny. “We get to the truth no matter what that is.”

 

“Thank you,” said Jess. “I think I needed to be talked down. So I appreciate what you just now did for me. No matter what Jenny you’re my soul mate and from here on out we sort through things together. I was never going to lie to you about this but I had hoped to have more facts.’

 

Jenny went to the computer when she typed in Rory Gilmore what popped up was the wedding announcement for Rory Hayden & Logan Huntzberger  Jenny knew she had to share this new piece of information with Jess she just didn’t know what he meant if she tried to challenge for custody of the baby he presumed existed.

\---------------------

London Pent house [Rory & Logan’s place]

Sookie and Mia had gotten off the 11 hour flight from Hartford to London.  They’d gone direct to their hotel and took each a 3 hour nap. Sookie had placed a call to find out where she could find Rory, were she lived.  Sookie knew if she went to Lindsey or Lane that if she promised to keep the information from Lorelai they’d share it with her and they did.

Logan and awoken from the knocking at their apartment door. The clock read 5pm in the evening. Rory stirred as well. Both got dressed in more comfortable clothing then what had originally been taken off. Rory reached the door first and opened it surprised but happy to see Mia & Sookie standing there.

 

“Mia, Sookie,” said Rory. “Come on in. I didn’t know you two were going to be coming for a visit.”

 

**Coming soon and down the line**

**# Sookie and Mia have a conversation with Rory & Logan, they learn of the quiet Italy wedding. **

**# Lorelai and Dean near work but that can’t seem to stop coming together in ways that could be destructive for them both**

**# Why isn’t Jenny more pissed off at Jess for his idiotic move of sex with no condom?**

**# Does Luke & Lorelai’s wedding happened or does the on and off affair of Dean & Lorelai stop it dead in it’s tracks**

**#Emily guilt’s Rory & Logan in to a Friday night diner in Hartford, were she includes Lorelai as well as Francine and Chris. **

**# Does Emily’s meddling blow up in her face?**

**#plus much more**

**Readers please response**

**Should Lorelai & Luke’s wedding happen or should the truth of Lorelai believed over affair that not destroy it?**

**What next wrong move does Jess make trying to track Rory down?**

**What in general would you like to see more or what would you like to see in this story? Should Dean be raising a child that his and Lorelai (Lorelai V. Gilmore)? Do they want more than the affair because it keeps coming back around no matter what the do?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jess Demands answers (cliffhanger ?)  
> Rory & Logan find something out, they've wanted this  
> Lunch at Al's pancake world mentioned  
> Logan as a few things to say to Jess when he barges in way into the exec offices of the Hartford Current

 

**Chapter 8: Hearts True Desires**

After his talking with Jenny, Jess took a trip out to Hartford. He was going to get answers whether it was the way Jenny suggested or in some other manner. He tracked down Rory’s paternal family. He was trying to figure out which of them would be easiest to approach. Jenny was still back in Philly. She and Jess were building a life there.

 

\-------------------------

**London Huntzberger Penthouse (Rory & Logan’s)**

“Hi Rory maybe we come in,” said Sookie.   


“Yeah sure, come on in,” said Rory. As she was letting the women through the door, Logan came out of their bedroom fully dressed. “Logan you’ve met Sookie, and this is Mia.” Rory introduced point at the older woman around Emily’s age who was with Sookie. “Mia this is my husband Logan Huntzberger, we got married back in the beginning of August. We dated through pretty much all of college.”

 

“Nice to meet you, Logan,” said Mia.

 

“Nice to meet you too,” said Logan. He kissed the top of Rory’s head to go call Mitchum back to find out why he called earlier.

 

“I interested in an honest answer,” said Mia. “You’re mom’s pissed because you hang up on her and something else.”

 

“I gave my father in law Mitchum the Ok to go right ahead and e-mail mine and Logan wedding announcement to mom,” explained Rory. “Mom wants me all to herself and I wouldn’t at all be surprised if she still sleeping with Dean while planning this wedding to Luke. I going for Luke sake no matter if mom and Dean or outted or not. Luke should know, but Luke doesn’t want me in the middle of mom’s mess either.”

 

“How is everything else, Rory,” asked Sookie.

 

“The bi-polar disorder is well under control Sookie, “said Rory. “Despite the most recent stunt mom pulled to be convinced that I do not actual have bi-polar I disorder. I just don’t know how else to make it beyond clear.”

 

“Maybe there isn’t a way to do it,” said Mia. “Maybe the answer is simply making sure that she has no access and no right to make those medical decisions for you.”

 

“Logan took care of that several months back, not long after Hamburg, “said Rory. “Logan and I are actual flying out tomorrow to Connecticut for Mom and Luke’s wedding. I don’t want to deal with Jess, he’s lost his marbles, according to the encounter my father in law Mitchum had with him.  I have bi-polar disorder and the idiot really thinks just because I didn’t give him an answer it means I wasn’t on some kind of birth control. It was a completely answer that I didn’t want to get into because while the answer was yes it wasn’t flat out simple. However he now dead set in his belief there not possibility that I’ve not pregnant. I’m not at least not by Jess…”

 

“It a choice that Logan and I made it’s what we want,” said Rory. “But it came after a lot of questions. After knowing I could stay on my bi-polar meds on knowing what to expect possible because I continuing treatment.  It was never going to be some flippant behavior like Jess has assumed. I wouldn’t take that risk not knowing what to expect.”

 

While Rory and Logan had initially intended to fly out a week early for the wedding to spent time with the guys and well as Lane and others due to Mia & Sookie’s visit the ended up flying out two days before the wedding.

**Out in Hartford during this time…**

Christopher was his last effort to attempt to get some information on Rory. Francine and that Caroline woman wouldn’t give him a single thing. Jess had no idea that Rory was married of that she was flying in today, just prior to Luke and Lorelai’s Saturday September 12th, 2012 wedding. Rory would be 28 come then end of October. Logan had already turned 30 in April.

 

“Just tell me where she is,” stated Jess. “At this point all I want is to be in my kid’s life. I not looking for anything else. She’s made in clear with all her hiding she wouldn’t give me more.”

 

“I think you’re answer about a pregnancy should lay in the fact that she is hiding and blocking you’re number Marino,” said Chris. “My daughter has a lot to deal with she wouldn’t allow a pregnancy to happen on accident. This assumption you’ve been running about with for six months is very out there all because she did give you an answer. No answer isn’t an answer, did it ever occur to you that due to Rory’s bi-polar disorder mental illness that the answer about how and what kind of birth control made answering the way you asked complicated? It doesn’t mean she didn’t have birth control she just didn’t want to get into a complicated explanation. She’ll be in for Lorelai’s wedding, talk to her then if she willing you’re not forcing the crazy theory of your onto her do you actual hear me?”

 

“Whatever, Lorelai right your all nuts to be stuck on this bi-polar disorder explanation,” stated Jess.

“It not whatever situation it the flat out truth,” state Chris. “Then fact that you buy into Lorelai theory that it not possible I’m not even sure how to address that. But you’re are not going to pressure Rory into speaking with you.”

 

**Across town Hartford Airport**

Logan, Rory, Mia & Sookie stepped off the 10 hour flight from London into Hartford.  Logan had to stop by the Hartford Current one of the papers owned by HPG. So Rory and decided to join Sookie and Mia for lunch and they were giving Lane & Dave a call to come join them. They’d gone back and forth and ultimately they were going to stay at the Dragon fly Inn at the request of Sookie.  She was going to work to keep Lorelai at a distances for the sake of Rory.

 

“Enjoy your lunch ladies,” said Logan. “I will see you back in that Inn later this afternoon Ror. I love you.”

 

“I love you too, Logan,” responded Rory.  She leaned in and kissed Logan before he got into the waiting limo headed toward the Hartford current. Lane and Dave were meeting the lady’s at Al’s Pancake World.  Rory hadn’t had the chance to say anything to Logan yet but she noticed she was a month late. They wanted this, and that she knew but it was a lot that it might be happening this easily.

 

The actual ride into Star’s Hollow as only 30 minutes as the traffic wasn’t bad. Mia had left her rental car parked in the airport parking lot during their 2 week trip to London. As for Rory and Logan while the decision and only be certain 2 weeks ago they’d been less careful over the last month as they felt comfortable with all the information they received on being treated for bi-polar disorder while Rory was still pregnant. Logan remained very involved were all that information was concerned.

 

**20 minutes later the Hartford Current**

Logan had arrived to handle the issue that his father text him about nearly 40 minutes ago. The current wasn’t far from the Hartford airport.  Things were now back under control. Logan was in his father’s office checking his e-mails through his account for the London Times which is the paper along with all the HPG European owned papers that he worked from.  In the lobby 5 floors down entered Jess Marino. He’d done some digging if Logan wasn’t in London, this was one of the most likely spots he’d be able to find Rory’s college ex. Jess was assuming there had to be a reason that Mitchum Huntzberger his father was so defensive of Logan’s ex. Jess was dead set on the fact there was no way that Rory was anything but to Logan at this point.

 

Logan was busy clearing out his in box of the things he didn’t need and archives messages he might need later without keeping them in the in box itself.  Logan heard the argument going on outside with his father’s secretary at this office. Mitchum had one at each paper which had his own office in.

 

“Olivia,” stated Logan. “I’ll take care of this, go ahead and take you’re lunch. I have this under control.”

 

“Are you sure Mr. Huntzberger,” asked Olivia.

 

“Quiet,” said Logan. “I won’t be hear much longer anyway.”

 

Olivia left it at that, and headed for her lunch break. Logan pointed Jess into the office so he didn’t cause any future of a scene. Logan had decided the best what was just to be direct.  Things clearly didn’t get through Jess’s thick skull. But Logan was going to protect his wife, no matter what.

 

“Marino I don’t know what you’re deal is but I believe you been told to leave it alone until Rory came to talk to you,” stated Logan. “So what are you doing here?”

 

“Not that it any of your business or your old man’s,” stated Jess.

 

“Let me making something quite clear for starters Rory does have bi-polar disorder also she does use a form of birth control. It’s complicated to explain the form because of find something her meds to interfere with the effectiveness of she didn’t want to get into some long explanation so just didn’t answer. As for it being my business, given that it my wife you determined to harass over something that happened during one of her rare manic episodes. I think it’s very much my business and my fathers. Rory’s not a cheat but the cards were on the table for Ror & I to try again.”

 

“This standard line of everyone but Lorelai, it’s not some big mystery,” stated Jess. “I need to talk to Rory and that between me and her. “

 

“Actually it’s not when she gives you clear indication that she doesn’t want to speak with you. I suggest you leave her alone. Be there for you uncle and leave it at that,” stated Logan.

\-------------------------------------------

**Dragon fly Inn 2 and a half hours later**

Logan meet but with Rory, Mia, Sookie, Lane and Dave during the tail end of the lunch at Al’s Pancake world. The lunch was a nice way for Rory & Lane to catch up. Rory as glad for the chance to introduce Logan to Dave. Rory and Logan opted to walk back to the Inn. Sookie needed to stop by Home and check on her kids.

 

“Hey Ace,” said Logan when they were alone. “Are you ok Baby?”

 

“Yeah I’m just thinking, Lo,” said Rory. “I am a month late. We could…” Rory couldn’t even quiet get the words out.

 

“We’ll get a pregnancy test Ace,” said Logan. “We will get answers.” Logan walked Rory back the Inn. Lorelai was no were in site. Rory decided to take a short nap. While she was doing that, Logan made his way over to Doose’s Market.  He found the aisle through he found it with odd other selection in the aisle, but he found the pregnant test First Response Pregnancy Pro Digital Test Kit give the sensitivity level it would detect Rory as early as she believed she would be.  Logan ended up with three knowing his wife. After paying the cashier, Logan headed back to the dragon fly inn.

 

Entering their room, Logan found Rory still taking her nap. Logan gently kissed her on the forehead trying not to wake her. She stirred slight as she woke up to find that Logan had come back. She was full of nerves, Logan could read her pretty easily. He knew she wanted this but knew that Rory was also a little nervous about it.

 

“I’m not going anywhere, Ror,” said Logan. “You can take this whenever you ready.” Rory ultimately decided not to wait. She went into the bathroom and followed all the directions. It would be five minutes for the results and there were three separate sticks.  Logan came back into the room where Logan sat and sat on his lap. “Baby right now either you are or you aren’t but if you aren’t Ror we just keep trying.”

 

“I know,” said Rory. She cuddled into Logan. She did want this so badly. Enough time passed, before Rory pulled her phone out and pressed the commands on the Bluetooth device to see the result of each of the three tests. She collapsed against Logan. It was really happened. “Lo, we are going to have a baby.” Her voice was soft, she was in a total state of shock that it was actual happening and so fast after they’d made the decision. Logan pulled Rory tightly too him. He slightly vowed that no one at all was going to create problems for his wife. Instincts of protective husband kicked in very easily for Rory.

 

Rory and Logan sat there cuddling for Rory couldn’t even say how long, her phone sitting on the table next to him. “You and this little one are so loved Ace,” stated Logan. “We are in this together. No one going to mess with your stability again because I won’t let them for the best interest of you or on child growing inside you.”

 

“I know you have by back Lo,” said Rory. “You always have and I know you always will.” Rory leaned back into Logan’s embrace. He pulled Rory flush against him best in could sitting in the way they currently were. They didn’t hear the door to their hotel room open. Jess, had helped himself into their room.

 

“Rory we need to talk, alone,” demanded Jess. The angry in Jess’s voice over her ignoring him had Rory moving herself closer into Logan’s tighter embrace.  Logan didn’t care what Jess wanted. He wasn’t leaving his wife alone with the ass that Jess was currently acting like. Rory relaxed only when Logan’s embrace tightened around her. Jenny had heard Jess’s initial way of handling the situation and joined the three in a room that was starting to get crowded. Logan didn’t particular care what Jess wanted his newly pregnant wife, best interesting was the only place Logan’s focus was and it would remain there. Jess was just going to have to deal.

 

Logan finally, spoke up, “Knock it off Jess and I thought I warned you when you barraged your way into the Hartford Current top floor offices demanding answers about where my wife was this isn’t going to get you anywhere.”

 

**Coming in Chapter 9 and beyond**

  * **Dean and Lorelai caught in a compromising position the morning of the wedding**
  * **Jess continues forward after all the warnings**
  * **Jenny questions Jess’s conclusions when Rory finally stands and she can see she not 6 months pregnant**
  * **Logan keep Rory calm by keeping her cuddled again his side as Jess blows up**
  * **Does Jess make another wild assumption?**
  * **Is the wedding stop by someone speaking up at Speak now or forever hold your peace?**
  * **Is Lorelai in any state she should have moved forward with the wedding? Or are she and Dean already pregnant again?**
  * **Lorelai has things to answer for**
  * **Dean’s parents have an opinion about Lorelai’s treatment of her daughter and other factors not related to the age different between Dean & Lorelai**
  * **Dean wants a marriage with the mother of his daughter, who finally appears and possible unborn child**
  * **Who do Rory and Logan share their new with first?**
  * **Lorelai explodes now that Rory’s present to go off on about her marriage**
  * **Plus much more**



**Reader please let me know**

**What would you like to see, that could be continued from earlier storylines?**

**What’s Jess motives for continuing to play stupid when it Jenny he wants a life with?**

**Why is Jess so unwilling to just talk to Jenny about the fact he wants to prove he not his father and discuss the idea of kids with here, what stopped him?**

**What should come next with Lane & Dave?  **

**Author's Note:**

> The list for chapter one at the actual bottom of the chapter.  
> I had a few votes over at Fanfiction net couples will be  
> Jess/Jenny  
> Odette/ Tristan
> 
> What is the first flashback you would like to see following what the flashback was in Chapter 1. remember the four month jump in time at the end of the chapter. So the story goes from March at the being to July at the end of the chapter. I placing ultimately Lorelai wedding in September of 2014! I made Rory and Logan 3 years younger that AYITL had them. But a lot of the same ideas will appear with the acceptation of some of the Odette s/l which is mostly addressed in Chapter 1. Odette & Tristan will become the pairing as Logan's choice has already been made by him.  
> This story will have a Squeal (will be around when Rory and Logan are the actual ages they were in AYITL (Rory 32 and Logan 34/35)... and it will have a Prequel (the prequel will cover the college years)


End file.
